Ebony Jade
by Dea Thaed
Summary: Severus Snape is only obeying orders but he may have a change of heart.   Based after sixth book. Dumbledore is dead and Snape was never charged with the crime hence why he still works at the school. I'm hoping to be able to Update every week..
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry potter or any other character that may be written about here. P.S. I don't expect nor believe I am making money here. As much as I wish I could...

Warning!: slash HP/SS ( of course) you do not have to like it. If this problem arises. Turn off your monitor, spin three times and find something else to read.

General warning: if at any point that you are reading that you decide you absolutely do no like it than stop reading. No one is forcing you. You do not have to like it. Also I will not be taking out any scenes.

Summary: This is Harry's 7th year. Snape escaped being accused of Dumbledores murder because Minerva Mcgonagal has now taken Dumbdores place as headmaster and leader of the order. She vouched for him in trail and he was set free. The Dark lord is starting to suspect his traitorous ways and sends him on a mission he knows will test the man's loyalty in both directions. But snape is harboring a secret from one of his masters. And now it seems everything he tried to keep buried is going to come back and bite him. Literally.

Prologue: Riddle manor

He stood in the shadows and watched as his lord punished all of those who had disappointed him. His lord, a pale man that sat on his throne and took pleasure in the torture of his death eaters along with anyone that got in his way. His lord, who pinned after a boy that has seemed to slip from his grasp at every turn. His Lord, who right now so desperately wanted to wrap his slim fingers around that Potters neck. As yet again his death eaters had failed to bring the young man to him.

Snape watched as one after the other his lord uses the unforgivable Cruciatus curse on his fellow death eaters. he looked away from the men withering on floor having nothing better to do but grovel and cry like innocent children. Not like the men they were. He chuckled as Bellatrix Lestrange, a mad women for even his masters standards, started to cry like a child scorned, begging for forgiveness.

"Snape!"

Severus shivered as his lord called his name. All the death eaters turned and opened a path for him; straight to his lord. As he neared the throne his lords eyes following him like a snake waiting for the mouse, ignoring the man groaning on the floor. He kneeled, placing one knuckle on the stone floor while resting the other on the leg, bowing his head.

"My lord?"

"Severus, why do you laugh?" he asked in an dangerous whisper.

Snape jumped as fingers touched his back. Running across his shoulders. Coaxing him into an answer. He bit his lip for a moment before opening his mouth but no words escaped. Pain was shooting down every nerve in his body and it took every ounce of strength he had to not fall over like the others. His lord laughing as he almost screamed in pain. But he dug his nails into his palm. I will not be weak. And when he thought he would fall over and do anything to make it end, his master cut the curse off.

Voldemort stood and watched as Snape took deep breathes and prepared himself for another curse and he was fully intending to hit him again but an idea struck and his smile widened.

"Severus why don't you complete what these, " he scowled at those cowering around him," couldn't. Bring me Harry potter"

Snape took deep breathes as he listened to his lord. Anything but that.

"Yes my lord." he whispered.

"And you won't fail me will you Severus" Voldemort said with warning backing every word. They all knew what happened to those who failed their lord.

"No my lord" he answered reverently shivering as every word ghosted over him.

"Then fetch him. I think it's about time I bled that potter of all that muggle loving blood of his." The Picture of Potter splayed across a table, the blood flowing freely from the open wound created a thirst in him. He tried to push all thoughts out of his head with he stared at the floor. But the picture of potter plagued him.

His lord turned and sat on his throne. Laughing. Glaring at those around him. Few of the death eaters laughed, but as their lord looked around more joined in. Snape looked up at his lord and his lord stared down at him.

"Now leave" he said with a wave and with several distinct snaps the death eaters disappeared from sight.

Part 1/ Snape outside private drive number 4

Snape stood outside the door and listened to the crashing and screaming coming from the house. Surprise flittering across his face. This is where potter had grown up? This small muggle house? he composed his face as he grasped the knocker and banged on the door. The noise in the house cut off and Severus was slightly curious as to what had been going on. Be hears the locks on the door click open as a round man with a red face opened the door. At the sight of him, it seemed to anger the small fat man even more changing his face to a deep purple as he bellowed.

"Get the hell off my property you freak!" and slammed the door in Snapes face; replacing all the locks that had been in place before he had opened the door.

Snape stood there dazed for a moment before anger started to seep to the surface. He cast a notice- me - not charm on himself and apparated onto the other side of the door. He stood frozen at the site that had eluded him when the round man who standing before him had opened the door a moment ago.

Vernon Dursley stood above a small, thin boy who had managed to make himself as small as possible with messy black hair hanging loosely around the boys' shoulders. He had his arms raised for protection of what little they could.

"How dare you bring them here you stupid worthless freak!" Vernon brought his big beefy hand crashing on the boys arm and grabbed him. Throwing Harry against the wall.

"I told you! You are not going back to that school just to join those freaks that teach you! I read your diary. I'm not going to allow you to have those fantasies in my house!" Dursleys face was inches from Harry's nose.

Snape watched with horror as the beefy man pushed himself against the frail boy that was against the wall. Harry had no chance to push the man away.

"You are not getting away this year." Vernon sneered, "Your friends can't help you. They don't want you." his fingers dug into the flesh of Harry's arms. "That headmaster of yours sent me a letter. I can do whatever I want to do to you." he smile a beefy smile and he put both Harrys small wrists in one hand and used the other to hit the boy across the face.

"And I'm going to start with teaching you how you should behave when I'm around you."

Vernon pushed the boy's shirt above his head and Snape could see all the bruises that lay across the boy's chest and stomach, cuts that ran along every rib. And the cuts that peaked from around Harry's side. He could see the lightly toned muscles underneath the skin from years of Quiddich, tensing as the man's hands ran up his skin.

"You should pay close attention boy. And enjoy it while it lasts."

Vernon pulled out a knife and ran it from the boy's neck down to his pants frowning when they got in the way. But that didn't stop Vernon from totally tearing Harry's pants with the knife so they just fell off around the boy's feet. He moved the knife to the boy's thighs and stuck the tip into Harrys leg until blood started welling from the top then ran it to his inner thigh.

Snape listened to harry scream as the knife dug into his skin and was dragged across. But he still could not move. His eyes followed the blood flowing from the boys thighs. This was the boy that lived. Dumbledore's golden boy. The ticket to the destruction of his lord. The only way he would be free. And here he was being tortured by a hippopotamus of a man that was supposed to protect him. Here he was doing the same thing the dark lord wanted to do to the young man.

Vernon shut his blade and punched the boy in the gut taking pleasure in the gurgling sound that escaped Harrys' lips along with a small dribble of blood that ran down his chin. He smiled a wicked smile.

"And now I'm going to show you why no girl would want to be with you."

He leaned in and ran his fat tongue from Harrys chin to his lips than gave the boy a hard kiss. Trying to force his tongue down the boys throat as the boy whimpered and tried to push the man off. Dursley moved to the boy's ear and whispered.

"I'm going to break you boy. Make it so that the magic can't stay in this pathetic body. I'm going to drive it from you." he ran his hand down Harry's side and relished in the whimper it elicited. "and when I'm done I'm going to ship you to that school that you love so much. But you won't live long enough to witness it."

Vernon grabbed Harry through his boxers and the boy bit his lip and moaned until blood fell from his mouth.

Snape watched the blood after Vernon hit the boy with a fascination that bordered on thirst. That thirst turned to murderous hatred filled jealousy when he watched the beefy man kiss Harry and grab him. If anyone he knew had been standing there witnessing his reaction they would have told anyone that he had lost his mind. He pulled his wand out and was going to attack this beefy hippopotamus.

"Expelliarmus!"

Snape and Harry watched as Harrys uncle flew back into a swinging door that broke upon impact. Harry looked at the space the he knew Snape was occupying and turned a deep red. With a frightening movement that said Harry had dealt with this too much, Harry picked up his clothes and ran up the stairs. Disappearing from sight. Snape looked up the stairs as a door slammed and swiftly climbed them as a shrill scream came from the kitchen.

Snape walked down the small hall and looked at all the closed doors. Trying to decide which held the small boy. He walked past a door that had a pad lock on the outside and heard something squeak as he walked past. He stood in front of the door and now that he was here about to confront potter, he didn't know what he was going to do let alone say. Snape bit his lip and with a frustrated growl ran his hand through his hair. He was supposed to bring potter to his lord. He was supposed to respect the wishes of the barmy old man he had trusted. But Potter was Dumbledore's golden boy yet Dumbledore had given Harrys uncle permission to torture him. He couldn't decide. But he knew one thing for sure. And Slytherin save him from this insanity. He was not going to let anything happen to the scared, broken young man that was behind the door.

So he knocked.

A/N So I'm Back. YAHH! And I'm happy to be back. I read over my stories and I decided to edit them as best I can. Beta thing fell through. ~Le Sigh~ Ah well… so to business. With this new laptop I shall be able to write more often and update more often. But it will probably be every other weekend at most, because of my work. I'm sorry it took so long for me to come back. I left you all hanging. BUT I swear. I have not let them die.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not in ANY way own or claim to own the Harry Potter universe.

Warning: this is slash. It does mention abuse. If don't like please don't read.

Part2: Harry

Harry sat in the darkness of Dudley's second closet. His knees scrunched against his chest and his arms creating a protective circle around them. He tried to control the shaking, to block the pain. Tried to tell himself it was all just a dream… a very bad dream. And he was surrounded by his cousins' old toys thinking about all that just happened.

{Flashback}

Harry sat at the dinner table. Waiting for the remaining plates to be passed in his direction. He could not move until they were done. And so he waited. Dudley sat half chewing watching some program on the telly while his uncle Vernon and aunt Petunia watched him with slits in their eyes. Dudley pushed his plate towards harry, some of the food was still on his plate. They all looked at Dudley as he stood and waddled his way to the couch in the other room. Harry looked down at Dudley's unfinished meal and sighed. His dinner had been the burnt end of the roast, some broth, and a piece of bread. His cousin had had the juiciest piece of the roast and half of that piece was sitting in front of him daring him to eat it. He snuck a glance at his relatives but no they were still staring at him. His gaze returned to the meat as he glared at it.

His uncle cleared his throat and Harry looked up.

"Now boy we have to talk about that freak school of yours." Vernon sneered at his nephew.

"What is there to talk about? I'm staying at the Weasleys until school starts in a month." Harry nearly growled at the food.

Truthfully he couldn't wait. He hated spending the first couple months with his relatives. It didn't matter that he begged not to come home. It's safe for him here or some other excuse that Dumbledore always gave. "no Harry my boy, you must return to your relatives..." Harry was too busy thinking that he didn't even notice the smirk and gleam on his uncles' face.

"Boy. You will not be going to that freak school this year, next year, or any other year!"

Harry stared at his uncle incredulously. He started to chuckle.

"And what exactly are you going to do to stop me"

"Don't you threaten me boy!" Vernon slammed his hands on the table and stood with such force that the dishes on it rattled. "I have here a letter!" triumph on his stupid round face as he held up an envelope. "From your headmaster. He doesn't want you to come back. Thinks you're too much trouble than you're worth."

Harry sat silently than quietly stood. Avoiding his aunt and uncles looks. Took Dudley's plate to the garbage can and wiped it clean. He listened to his uncle gurgle noises of anger for a moment before he turned and looked him in the face.

"I'm going to tell you this now." his hand itching for his pocket where he always kept his wand. "There is nothing stopping me from leaving and going to school. So get out of my way and let me be."

He had tried to walk past his uncle but a big red hand had grabbed him around his neck and threw him at the table. Harrys back crashed into the hard edge and he slid to the floor. He instinctively raised his arms to protect his head. at the same time peeking through them at the purple man standing above him.

"You are going to listen to me boy! And the next time you dare to try to walk out on me I'm going to take that overstuffed pigeon of yours and make an early thanksgiving dinner with it!"

Vernon grabbed Harry by the scruff of his shirt and threw him at the wall. The spice rack falling Harry slid to the floor. As Harry sat on the floor coughing someone started banging onto door. Vernon walked over to Harry and kicked him in the stomach.

"Don't you dare move freak!"

{End flashback}

Harry listened as a knock came from the door and he pulled his knees closer to his chest. Tightening his hold around his thighs. Not a dream...please merlin let it be a dream.

"Harry?" The muffled call came through the door.

What was Snape doing here? And why now? He dug his nails into his thighs and licked his lip, tasting the blood that was still flowing down his chin. Harry heard the click of the door and footsteps come into the room. He listened as Snape closed the door and put a locking spell on it.

His breath came in short bursts as he watched the death eater look around the room in disgust. Harry made himself as small as possible as Snape turned and slowly looked around his gaze finally landing on the closet.

He started to whimper as the death eater took swift steps to his hiding place and stopped at the door poised to open.

Part 3: Severus

Severus paused at the closet doors. So sure that the boy was hiding just behind them. He rested his hands on the closet door.

"Potter. We need to get you out of here. So remove yourself before I do it for you."

He didn't remove his hand, didn't breath until he heard the boy move from inside the closet. Vernon's fists slammed into the door making Snape open the closet and grabbed the boy by the lean shoulder, pulling him out. He flicked his wand at the trunk and all over the room Harrys belongings started to fly into it.

"Boy! Open up this door right now! I'm going to break your backside! You are going to regret the trick you just pulled! Do you understand me?" the purple faced man was attacking the door now, throwing all his weight at it.

Snape stared with disgust at the door as he threw a barrier and silencing charm on the door. He turned to the trunk and shut it looking to make sure everything was in order and that he hadn't missed anything. Avoiding the shivering half naked body of the boy next to him. His mind reeled over what had transpired over the last hour and remembered a startling detail that be figured he should look into.

"Accio Dumbledore's letter"

He watched as a piece of parchment flew through the flap in the door and landed in his out stretched hand. Shoving it into his robes he grabbed potter by the middle and apparated from the muggles home, leaving a screaming Dursley still attacking the door.

Review please. This is the first one I've tried. It just came to me and I couldn't stop. But I want to know what you think.

+note+ hey because this is my first if you have any ideas just review.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer/ I do not own that which J.K. Rowling has created. If I did it would be more like this/ XD

Warning/ this is slash! If you do not like it then why are you on this site?

Hey bordomisanunderstatement Thanks for the review.

T_T hopefully I can get more than 4 reviews... (^-')

Part 4/ in the dungeons of Hogwarts

Snape apparated them straight to the dungeons, knowing that his lord probably had people waiting for him at his manor. But before he had the chance to settle everything down Harry pushed himself out of Snapes grasp and fell to the floor.

"Stay away from me!" he pulled out his wand pointing it straight up into Snapes chest.

Severus stared down at the boy- who- lived. Harry had a scared, wild look in his eyes and something that registered close to hope. Snape could not look past that look of anguish in those brilliant green eyes... Lilly's eyes... Wrong he thought. They were Harry's eyes.

He stared at Harry a moment. He had misjudged the boy savior. His life and he had made the mistake of thinking this boy was James... The shaking figure in front of him had been screaming at him from the beginning. Snape flicked his wand and summoned a cloak to cover Harry's shaking form.

"Potter I have no intention of coming anywhere near you." Severus scowled at the boy. But what of the thirst I feel? He remembered the ache he felt when he watched that pig of a man bleed the boy. He could still feel that ache now that he was alone and looking at Harry sitting not but a couple of steps away. The dark cloak covered his pale torso and shoulders. He could easily scoop the young man up and relax him. It would also give him a taste. A whiff of the intoxicating aroma he had only a hint of at that house. Snape flinched at his own thoughts as Harry practically yelled at him.

"Do you expect me to believe that after six years now you decide to do something to help me?" Harry looked at his potions master incredulously." I don't think so. Where is Voldemort? Isn't that why you came? Isn't that why you were at number 4? Do you expect me to believe that the man who killed Dumbledore, a DEATH EATER like you would want anything to do with me but to bring me to fucking Voldemort?"

"Don't say his name!" Snape spat realizing that this wasn't going on as pleasant as he had hoped. He had at least hoped that Harry would Listen. Give him a chance.

Harrys face paled as he stood and stumbled into the wall that was closest to him. Instinctively Snape rushed forward to grab the boy before he fell to the floor. As he held him he felt Harry stiffen. No this wasn't going well at all. Snape fully expected Harry to push him away and stumble around the hall before he actually accepted help. But harry didn't. And Snape worried that he wouldn't have let harry even if he had tried.

The second Snape grabbed Harry he was cautious. This was his potions professor. The man that had tried to make his life a living hell since he started coming to Hogwarts. Why was he trying to help him? Why did he feel so comfortable in the man's grasp? But he relaxed. He liked the feel of the older man. Enjoyed the feeling of his body pressed to his own. He buried his face into the folds of the cloak that was embedded with the slight spicy aroma that had engulfed him. He leaned closer into his professor and blacked out.

Snape felt Harry relax into him and carefully picked the boy up and moved through the halls; until he came to a wall with a snake curled one it. Making sure no one was around. He whispered Non Omnis Moriar (Not all of me shall die.) to the snake. And he watched as it stretched into the frame of a door. As it opened for him he walked briskly into his chambers going into the closest room and laying harry carefully down on the bed.

He sat there for a moment looking at the boy before he left the room and went to his supply closet and grabbed a couple of bottles of healing drought and salve. He walked back to the bed and carefully removed the cloak he had placed around the boys shoulders. He gave a scorching look at the ragged too baggy pants that harry wore low on his hips. He dared the offending clothes to disappear on their own so that he wouldn't have to go near the tempting skin that was revealed. He waved his hand over the body and the pants disappeared leaving harry in a pair of shorts. Looking more critically at the scars, cuts, and bruises that littered the young man's body, Severus took out his wand and did a quick scan of the damage and growled when he realized that Harry had several broken bones. And that most of the damage could only have been sustained over years of abuse. He looked at Harrys face and for a moment he saw what the boy hid from everyone. The calm state he was in. the free, safe look Severus recalled he had never seen on Harrys face before. Severus conjured a bowl of warm water and a rag and started to remove the now dried blood from first Harrys face before he worked his way to Harry's chest making sure not to press to hard where he was sure the broken bones were.

A slight moan escaped Harry's lips and Severus froze with want at the noise. Damn this boy. He scowled at the potions on the table before conjuring skell-a-grow from his store as well. He looked back at the young man, his small but toned form laying on his bed. Yes his bed. He pictured kissing the boy's neck and hearing Harry moan from pleasure. Not from pain. He imagined himself kissing Harry's mouth, not that hippopotamus; surely he could show Harry a real kiss...in his bed. He shook his head and he felt the heat pooling in his groin. Damn this betraying skin he lived in!

After the blush died on the potion masters face he resumed clearing away all the dried blood that covered the boy. Looking out the door when he came to the deep cut in Harry's thigh; pushing all thoughts about licking the skin that was stained with his blood. Taking some salve into his hand he rubbed it onto all the cuts that were visible on the boy's chest and legs before levitating him and turning him over to repeat the process. Before he finished he walked out into his sitting area and poured himself some fire whiskey he had in a decanter and sat staring at the green fire in his fire place. Harry had scars several years old. And they covered most of the boys visible body. But what disturbed him the most was the ones that were obviously self-inflicted. How could he not have noticed what potter was going through? What he was doing to himself.…

"Child, what distresses you?"

Severus looked at the portrait hanging above the fire place. Salazar Slytherin looked down on him with old ebony eyes. He looked at the old vampire for a moment before looking down at his glass.

"Grandfather what am I to do?"

"Are you admitting defeat? Quite unlike you... What has befuddled you my wise young snake?" the portrait looked at him half sneering.

"I am not admitting defeat to anything. I am the head of this house. It's that damn potter." he growled. Sighing he shook his head. "He was abused. I haven't even scratched the surface of the damage done to him. And the blood in my veins has his blood calling to me. "Severus sneered up at the portrait." I guess I can blame you for that."

"oh so you finally found him." Salazar disappeared out of his portrait for a moment before he returned with a dusty looking book in his hand. "Only one will call to you. I believe I have told you this before."

"I know this! But why potter." the flames in the fire place jumped before settling back down. "The insufferable brat has been keeping his abuse to himself. Someone could have helped him. Dumbledore in the least would have helped him. While he was alive." he grimaced as he remembered the flash of green light and how the old wizard had died by his wand. How he had fallen from the tower.

The portrait above the mantle started to laugh. Severus raised his eyebrow and waited for his grandfather to stop this outbreak and settle.

"That old fool knew what was happening. Do you think he didn't when he had people watching and reporting to him to tell him of every scratch? Bruise? The breaks?"

Severus stared at the portrait. "no you have to be wrong!" he stood and started pacing. "He couldn't have known. They were killing him!"

Salazar watched his grandson pace in front of him. "No he knew. I'm not that old of a painting yet to start getting deaf to what's around me." He let Severus sit back on the couch before he continued. "He knew and he could have done something. But around other people the boy was too much of a risk. He left him in the care of those muggles because if Voldemort went after him at least it was them and not a wizard family. He would have killed the boy after he killed Voldemort anyway." he shook his head sadly.

Severus was turning green the longer he listened to the spirit painting of his grandfather. He felt a weight in his pocket a pulled out a scrunched piece of parchment. Dumbledore's letter...

He scanned the letter warily before he stopped himself halfway through to reading it thoroughly .

He jumped up and his hands shaking, he flexed his fingers creating creases in the letter. "That bastard fed him to the dogs!"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: If you think I own Harry Potter or anything associated with it you are sadly mistaken…

Warning: this is meant to be slash. If you don't like you do not have to read. There's a button in the corner that is specifically for you.

Part 5 / Snapes quarters

Severus stared dejectedly at the letter that the man he had once trusted, admired and hoped to have called friend, had sent to Harry's relatives. He had reread it several times before slumping into the black cushions of his couch. Willing away the pain that had settled in his mind.

"So what are you going to do about it? You don't even like the brat am I correct? "

Severus looked at the portrait of his grandfather. Crooked an eyebrow and scowled.

"Of course I don't like him. He's an arrogant prick and the son of that damned potter!" he slammed his fist into the arm of the couch. But then why did he feel this thirst? Where was this empathy for the potter brat coming from? God his head hurt. He eyed the glass filled with fire whiskey. Thanking that the spirits could at least ease the questions for a while.

"Then why, pre tell, are you in such a fit about it?"

Severus raised his eyes to glance at the smiling portrait, raising his glass to his lips, only to scoff and choke on the spirits currently burning its way down his throat.

"what in the name of merlin do you think is so funny?" he glowered at Salazar. Preening at the intentional, but unvoiced ridicule.

"Oh you think it is not? I find this absolutely amusing my boy. But fine. Ignore what you feel in your heart but let get clouded by your feelings for this "James". Go finish tending the boys wounds before you end up losing yourself in the decanter."

And at that Severus found himself staring at the empty portrait of his grandfather. He continued staring in frustration before he realized that the old snarky git was probably just watching from one of the other paintings. He looked down at the glass in his hand and ran the other through his hair.

Severus waved his hand and the now clean glass disappeared as well as the spirits. Grumbling about snarky old men and stupid teenagers, Severus walked reluctantly to his room where he had laid Harry potter, the boy - who- lived, the son of James... His friend, his first real friend besides Lily Evans. How he hated that man... But the boy laying on the bed looked nothing like James at the moment. His dark hair spreading across his pale skin, curling slightly at the ends; like Lily Severus thought. He continued to look at the boy, thinking of the past and how one other such man had made him groan from want. A very similar man. Snape imagined running his hand down the curve of the boy's spine and tasting that alabaster skin that shone under the firelight.

A moan escaped Harrys lips, and Severus bite back a look of contempt as he heard a familiar snarky laugh coming from the room he had yet to enter. Wiping his face of all emotions Severus approached the bed and started reapplying the many salves it would take to heal the many layers of damage the boy had had to cope with. That he hid from everyone. Surely his friends knew? Someone would have helped right?

After an hour of continual applying, cleaning and reapplying, Severus Snape felt comfortable with the healing his minimal expertise had accomplished and decided he would wait until morning to check for more extensive injuries that had not been taken care of. He sat on the bedside for a moment before feeling a pang of lust as he looked at Harry's smooth chest, his head tilted to the left and his smooth black curls falling across his face and torso. Severus ran his finger across Harry's cheek and flinched back as Harry moved into the touch crushing his body onto his side. Is this BOY his intended? He turned his head away disgusted with himself. Potter was a boy. And that infernal man's incarnate. He pushed himself out of his rooms and stormed through the corridors.

Severus swiftly found himself pacing in front of the griffon leading to the headmaster's office. What was he going to do? Storm in there and pour every ounce of hate he had with himself out at that women... He smirked and thought how refreshing it might be after what he had just witnessed. He would tell her how her precious golden boy was tormented after her precious headmaster felt the need to leave him to that torture with no more than a good luck and I hope they don't kill you.

His thoughts had him growling. Stupid insufferable elephant... He shouldn't have stood there and watched that vile man lay a hand on his boy... His boy? He slammed his fist into the stone Griffon. Now he was even thinking like his grandfather was telling the truth. The stupidity of it all!

"Now Severus Snape. What did the griffon do to require such treatment?"

Severus turned and stared at the women standing regally in the torch light. And growled some more.

"Well don't tell me that's all it did? Growl? Well it must have growled something nasty for you to understand it but I guess you have become fluent in that language it seems hmmm?"

Professor McGonagall stared at Severus over her glasses. She walked past Severus and brushed her hand across the exact spot that had just been attacked by her once time student. "You must be gentle with it" she said as the gargoyle stepped out of the way to show the staircase that led to her office.

Snape scowled after her as he stepped in behind her. Following his headmistress into her office.

Minerva walked around the large desk and seated herself in the chair before motioning with her hand for Severus to take a seat.

"Now Severus what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I came to inform you of what transpired in the meeting." should he tell her about everything else? The Dursleys and Dumbledore's letter?

"Severus I would a appreciate it if you did not tear apart my furniture." he looked down at his hands and saw that out of anger he was clawing at the leather. He reluctantly released the chair and looked back at Minerva staring at him slightly.

Minerva poured herself a cup of tea and then poured a second. With a flick of her wrist the teacup floated to Snape. He took the cup willingly and took a sip. His head snapped up to glare at the women sitting in front of him. Infuriating woman put a calming drought in his tea.

"Now Severus you didn't expect me to sit here and let you destroy things out of anger did you?" a smile on her face and a playful twinkle in her eyes.

"Now please continue on about the meeting Severus."

He looked at her for a moment trying to decide if he should glare at her or just give it up. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"When we were called he was punishing some of the other death eaters. He had given them a job that they didn't complete. They were to capture Potter." Snape paused to let Minerva let out a sigh of relief. "but he asked of me to do what they couldn't." he watched as Minerva still and hardened a look in his direction.

"Are you going to follow his orders." she almost whispered.

"Minerva, you know better than anyone in the castle now that I am a spy for your side and not his. Please refrain from passing that cold look my way if you are going to forget that."

Snape finished his cup of tea and sat it down on the desk before him. "Of course I left to potters as soon as I got the orders. Someone was watching. But when I got there I was hoping the wards wouldn't let me through and was surprised to find the lack of." he raised an eyebrow directed at the women in front of him. She looked shocked. "And when I walked up to the door I was assailed by the sounds of breaking objects and screaming. The second I knocked a fat lard of a man opened the door and proceeded to scream at me and shut and lock the door in my face." he sighed. "I almost left but the yelling started again. When I apparated onto the other side what I saw has deeply distressed me."

Snape could feel his anger rush to the top as he recalled the beefy hand attack and touch Harry. "That man was attacking Harry." Minerva had been shaking but she had gripped her teacup so tightly that the handle broke away from the rest of the cup. Snape watched as she vanished it all and leaned back into the chair. Her eyes watching him. Waiting for him to go on. Cold angry eyes.

"I was so shocked at first. I don't know how long it was before I got to that man, for he had started beating him. Nor whether it was just a spur of the moment." he shook his head. "But Vernon Dursley said some interesting things." Minerva raised an eyebrow. "He pulled out a letter and started screaming at Potter about how Dumbledore left harry to them..." Snape let the sentence hang at the deadpan shocked look on the Headmistresses face.

"Surely he didn't? That man was lying wasn't he?" Minerva had her head in her hands shaking it back and forth. She only looked up at the sound of Severus pulling parchment out of his pocket. She looked at it carefully before reaching for it.

_Dear Petunia and Vernon Dursley,_

_I am sad to tell you that if you have received this letter I have passed on… And probably sent the only man that would care enough about the boy to come and get him to Azkaban. Enclosed with this letter is the last payment I can send you. You can do whatever you want with the boy. He is not to come back to the school. He is not needed there this year. Just don't kill him. He still has a job to do. Saving the wizarding world as well as yours. Good luck with him. _

_Yours sincerely Former headmaster of Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore _

Minerva's shaking hand dropped the letter as she slumped into the chair.

"Why?" her eyes searching Snapes. "Why would he do this?" she picked up the letter that had fallen onto the desk and started shaking it. "What has all Harry's work been for? The poor boy has been asking every year to stay. And I always asked myself why." She fell defeated farther into the chair. She raised her eyes to his. Grief stricken eyes stared at him. "I begged Albus not to place him there… but he insisted."

Severus coughed. "Now Minerva I took it upon myself to remove the boy..." he whispered.

And suddenly Minerva stood from the chair with a new fire in her eyes. "I need to see him Severus. Now." before he could protest she was out the door and heading towards the dungeons.

Growling he stood. What would she think if she knew the rest?

Part 6: Snapes rooms

Professor McGonagall paced impatiently in front of Snapes rooms. Barely recognizing him when he whispered Non Omnis Moriar to the snake. He held open the door as she swept passed him and he motioned to the closest door that held the sleeping potter. He followed behind her as she walked slowly to the bed and peered down at the boy. Closing the door softly with a click he turned just in time to see her try to push Harry's hair away from his face only to have the boy flinch from the touch. Horror struck him as Severus recalled the moment before he left. Harry's soft skin, his flush as he leaned into the touch...

"Did you do this?" Severus looked at McGonagall who had levitated him onto his back. Harrys multiple cuts faded bit still an angry red.

"if you are asking if I healed them then yes, but if you dare imply that I would harm Harry..." he froze from the implication of his words. But it seemed she hadn't noticed, so with a sigh he let the sentence hang.

Minerva sat in the chair closest to the bed and hung her head in her hands. "Why?" she choked out.

Snape watched as the usually regal woman seemed to break in front of him. He walked over and, damned his reputation rested his hand on her shoulder and squeezed lightly in reassurance.

Snape sat like that for a while avoiding looking at Harry... Harry? Why did he continue with the folly? He looked down at the woman who had helped him through much. He couldn't keep it from her. Not just for his sake but Harry's as well.

"Minerva, there's more." he watched as she looked up a wary look mixed confusion and tears staining her face.

=D I like this one. Please review (^-')

Note+ there are too many greats that's why Salazar is just his grandfather


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not earn any money doing this. And I don't own any of them. It's so sad.

Warning: slash! If you don't know what that is I pity you. But you'll find out soon...

Part 7: Snapes rooms

Harry felt like he was lying in the sea. As if he was weightless, and could lie there forever. Cocooned in a blanket of warmth. He couldn't decide what had disturbed him. He reached out with his magic and felt two people in the room. Harry sat there and thought about what had happened before he had woken up. He remembered strong arms holding him. Lifting him and then laying him on the soft bed. The aroma that had lulled him into a deep calm. He remembered the soft hand stoking his cheek and he how wanted to feel the hand. Never let the touch go. But he could not place a face. He tried to remember the arms the feeling it had given him. Peace. Absolute peace. He felt a hand graze his face and recoiled. It wasn't the same touch from before.

Harry listened to the slight haze some would call the noise around him. He could tell someone was talking but not what was being said. Suddenly a voice broke through the haze. A strong masculine voice that instructed obedience. It almost made him shiver just from the sound. But that voice; it sounded so familiar. He listened intently to it. Reaching for every word. Holding onto them as life lines. He could almost make it out.

"Minerva, there's more." Snape. Harry stilled as the memories of the previous night came to him. Bombarding him with images of pain. His uncle, Snape coming to the house, and then taking him away flashed in front of him as he silently willed it to go away. He saw his fear as he landed after they apparated and the strong arms that held him when he almost couldn't move. The faint smell of smoke and irises that had filled his senses.

"What Severus? What else did you find?" Professor McGonagall? Ah no Headmistress. So Snape hadn't brought him to Voldemort. He almost allowed himself to feel guilt as he listened as someone shifted and sit at the edge of the bed…. Almost. Harry could feel the gaze him linger on him. Tell her what you're supposed to do. That you have to take me to Voldemort.

"You know my condition." Harry heard contempt in the sentence. What was wrong with Snape?

"Of course Severus. I believe I've had the help you with it for a while. What does it have to do with Harry?"

"It has everything to do with him." Harry listened to the righteous anger and hatred in the sentence that hit him like bricks. He had caused whatever was wrong with Snape? Harry listened as someone moved in the chair and heard Snape sigh and run his hands through his hair. "Not him. But his blood. The one intended. The only one I would ever need." harry stifled his confusion as a hand clawed at the sheet on the bed. "Is a 17 year old boy. But not only that..."

"Severus, please calm. Are you trying to tell me that the one you gave up looking for has been here all along?" the soft soothing voice of his professor broke through the cloud.

Harry jumped away from the touch that ghosted across his cheek. "Even if he is I cannot have him."

Part 8: Snapes POV

Snape sat on the edge of the bed. His mind racing. He couldn't stop these feelings. The attraction. The hunger. If anything he could get the reprimand he deserved from it.

"Minerva you know my condition." Severus closed his eyes and held his breath.

"Of course Severus. I believe I've had the help you with it for a while. What does it have to do with Harry?" a wary confused look flashed across her face before she was able to hide it.

Severus swept his hand across Harry. "It has everything to do with him." He spat. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Well not him but his blood. The one intended. The only one I should ever need." He gripped the sheet next to thigh in a death grip. "Is a 17 year old boy. But not only that..."

Snape stopped when McGonagall raised a hand to silence him. He was expecting her to yell. To curse and to scream at him. " Severus are you trying to tell me the one you have gave up looking for has been here the entire time?" it wasn't stern, it wasn't angry. It was a soft empathic sound that came from her mouth.

Snape looked at harry and reached over to slightly run his fingers across the boys skin, only to have harry jump in the same manner that he had when Minerva had. With a heavy heart he cupped his face in his hands. "Even if he is I cannot have him."

It was silent for a couple of minutes before anything was said. No one moved or made a sound until Minerva got up from the chair and walked over to stand right in front of him. Here it was. The anger. She reached a hand out to him and brought his chin up so he was looking at her.

But instead of anger there was a mischievous glimmer in her eyes.

"Come, let's go into the sitting room and have some spirits I know you have hidden in there." And she walked out of the room. Leaving him staring dumbfounded after her. Severus turned and looked at Harrys sleeping form. Taking in the way he seemed to be at ease, and peaceful. His hair covering his pale skin. Hiding his face and chest. Severus reached out to the boys hair and slightly, almost reverently moved the hair away from the boy's face. His beautiful face. His soft features...

Yes if he was never going to be his he could at least save this memory. Harry falling into his arms and seeming to relax. The musky smell that came off the boy. The surprising softness of his skin. He would remember it and regret fully that he never could have it. Didn't deserve what the young man could give him.

With one last look at the boy, Severus Snape moved from the bed to the door. And closed it. Locking the memory of the boy and that part of his life away in the back of his head. He made his way to the couch where Minerva already had the decanter and two glasses ready for him.

"Severus why can't you have him?"

"Yes young snake. Why?"

Snape inwardly growled from pure annoyance when the portrait above the mantle spoke his two cents.

"Ah Salazar, I see your portrait is comfortable."

"Yes very, headmistress. Though it is getting tiring trying to teach one who doesn't wish to learn."

Snape sat and glared at the two figures talking about him. Like a petulant child. He coughed and the two figures focused on him.

"You do realize that though I am still young I am twenty years his senior? I am the man that set his life to ruin. The Man who killed Dumbledore. Who he has hated since he first came to this god forsaken school." He looked at the cup in his hand. No he would never have him. After all the years with Severus pretending to hate the boy while in the background keeping him safe. No harry hated him. And He Himself had only realized that pull on Harry's blood because the boy had turned 17. Still a Minor in the boy's world.

Severus felt a tingle run across his skin and he watched as the slightly haggard skin on his hand became Ivory smooth. His black potion stained nails grew an inch and scratched softly against the glass.

"Young snake you may be twenty years his senior but you will forever only be the age you came into your inheritance. If you didn't insist on wearing that glamor..."

Snape stood and waved his hand, casting a silencing charm, at the portrait. He walked over to the mirror he had on the wall opposite the mantle... He starred at the image that he had hidden for so long he had forgotten.

Part 9: McGonagall

Minerva watched as Severus cringed at the conversation.

"You do realize that though I am still young I am still twenty years his senior? I am the man that set his life to ruin. The Man who killed Dumbledore. Who he has hated since he first came to this god forsaken school." He looked down at the glass in his hand. His eyebrows knitting together in thought.

"Headmistress, have you ever seen him without his glamor?" She looked at the portrait with an awed look.

"You mean to tell me that he has been wearing a glamor?" A glint in her eyes.

"Oh yes, he has had it in place since his 17 birthday." And for a spirit painting Salazar managed to make his eyes twinkle with mischief also.

Minerva lowered her voice. "And how would one break this spell?"

"Excipio in Dissimulo" He whispered back. And if the portrait could seem more mischievous and evil, he had just managed it.

Minerva looked toward her old student and friend, and smiled. She reached her hand into a pocket she had on her belt and pulled out a slim wand. Still watching Severus to make sure he wouldn't notice. She raises her wand and pointed it directly at him "Excipio in Dissimulo" and she watched with awe as a bright purple mist flowed from the end of her wand and engulfed her old time friend.

The Mist dissipated after only a few seconds and she watched as Snapes body changed.

"Young snake you may be twenty years his senior but you will forever only be the age you came into your inheritance. If you didn't insist on wearing that glamor..."

Severus raised his hand as he stood silencing the portrait as he briskly walked to the mirror. His long black hair flowing down his back. She had only seen a glimpse of his real image those years ago. And as she looked at him now, she could see why we would want to hide his image.

Review please! =}

+Note+ Who thinks i should keep Severus from showing Harry who he really is?

Excipio in Dissimulo means "remove the mask"

Any Ideas?


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim to own any of the fictional characters that J.K. Rowling has created. Any altercations to said characters are my own but not the character themselves.

Warning: This is Slash! Man on Man and every lemon will stay! I will not edit it for those who know what they are getting into but Can't do anything but complain when all they need to do is hit the little red X button.

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. I'm Sorry for the delay in updating, but i hope you enjoy this chapter. And the rest of the chapters for that matter.

Severus stood in front of the mirror and inspected the stranger. His soft Masculine features and high cheek bones. Full lips and elegant nose. The long straight black hair that could rival Lucius Malfoy's. The features led to an elegant throat and strong shoulders. A shaky hand reached up and brushed the lone strand of hair over the shoulder. The feeling was electrifying. He dropped his hand and starred at the reflection, the dark ebony eyes, and the younger face staring at him. He stared a minute longer before turning around and meeting the gaze of bright emerald ones.

Part 10: Harry

Harry felt the fingers ghost his skin and though he couldn't help it, he flinched. But minutes later when he could tell that his professors had left he missed the feeling of them. He sat there for a few minutes after he heard the door close before opening his eyes and sitting up. The first thing he noticed was there was no pain. Snape probably gave him a pain potion. He looked down at his torso and expected there to be slashes and halfway developed bruises but was shocked to find that there none. Nothing but a couple of faint bruises that would probably fade in a couple of hours.

_He healed me. _

But why?

+Flashback+

_"Severus, are you trying to tell me the one you have gave up looking for has been here the entire time?" _

+End+

He remembered how he had felt when he had fallen into Snapes arms. The feeling of peace, of the missing piece of the puzzle finally being found. It had made him feel whole...

Harry shook his head and lay back down on the bed. He felt the memory hand ghost his skin again. He sat up again and ran his hand through his hair. He listened to the muffled voices and was pulled to the door. He pressed his left ear to the door making sure not to bump his head against it in the process.

"Young snake you may be twenty years his senior…"

That's why Snape was bitter? He grasped the handle of the door and turned it silently. Harry knew better than anyone that age in the wizarding world didn't matter. He shuddered. The memory of walking past the teachers' lounge and hearing the distinct voice of Madam Hooch and the current headmistress in the beginnings of foreplay. Shuddering he Suppressed the memory as best he could, harry began opening the door as quietly as he could. Harry looked through the crack in the door and watched as McGonagall Traded looks with a portrait above the mantle. A man a couple years older than him walked from the sofa next to McGonagall to the mirror.

Harry opened the door farther and stepped silently into the room leaving the door open behind him. He watched as the man inspected himself in the mirror. The man was beautiful in all terms. He had smooth masculine features and Beautiful sharp ebony eyes. He watched as the man reached a slim hand and moved some of his long black hair over his shoulder. His black tinted nails skimming over his pale skin that joined the neck and the shoulder. The man really was beautiful. And he was turning around.

Harry was now starring at Ebony eyes.

Minerva and Salazar watched as the potions master walked across the room and inspected his image in the mirror. They also watched as Harry crept from the room and starred at him. Harry stood there and starred at the man he didn't recognize. A lust in his eyes that he probably didn't even realize was there. And as Severus turned around and gave him the same lust filled gaze. Yes Severus, why can't he be yours?

Part 11: Harry

Harry Potter stared at the man in front of him. Harry noted the look of hunger in the man's eyes, and an unknown emotion he couldn't place, that kept flashing across the mans and disappearing. He gulped down his own emotions and felt a burst of anger and embarrassment. And he in turn felt hurt. He turned away from the gorgeous man and glared around the room looking for his Potions Professor. But the only people in the room were the headmistress and the man. He felt his magic surge under his skin in anger. That man left him here. Alone.

Harry tilted his head to the side in thought. Why would he feel that way? He admitted he was curious about the man, what these feelings were. His thought strayed to the diary he had under his mattress… well it was probably in his trunk now. The older man was attractive. His was reminded of his dreams. And he froze mid thought. Shaking his head violently he cursed himself. He did not trust the man as far as he could throw him. He needed to desist these thought immediately.

Harry quickly pulled in his anger. Why was he angry in the first place? His professor didn't leave him with Voldemort in the least. He walked over to the couch and sat next to his headmistress, and gave her a nod.

"Professor."

"Hello Harry. Are you feeling well?" She gave him the knowing look that harry would guess she learned from the old fool.

"Well that really depends on what you want to hear." He half scowled at her, and most likely in a very good Snape imitation, if the slight wince was anything to go by. "I was just taken from the Family," He nearly spat the word and watched as everyone in the room flinched, "that was supposed to protect me by someone that hates my guts and would rather hand me off to Voldemort than bare to be anywhere near me."

Harry looked at his hands in anger, not wanting to meet anyone's eyes. Not wanting to see that the people he thought he could trust, people that he actually thought wanted him, that the they didn't. The man next to the mirror had moved next to the couch and was now looking pale. He gave himself a minute to calm the rage that was boiling inside of him. And when he did he looked up at the two people in the room, feeling tears sting his eyes. "I understand now why Dumbledore left me there, why no one bothered to ask if I was okay." he stood. "I'm sorry to have bothered you with this professor. I will go back to my room."

Harry crossed the room and closed the door behind him. Sending up silencing and locking charms. And let all his pent up anguish from the previous years out. Screaming until his throat was raw and he could not bear to scream any more. And then he just cried.

What he didn't notice was the looks the people in the other room were giving him as he had left. How they had wanted to follow him, catch him, hold him, comfort him. He didn't see the plethora of emotions cross the faces of the two occupants. He defiantly didn't notice that all magic that he had just done had been done wordlessly. Or that it had been completely wandless.

A/N well good morning everyone. I hope you have enjoyed this story so far. It's the one I started editing first, I plan on editing all of the stories before writing chapters… but we all know how plan can change right. I'll be where ever the muse takes me. I just hope you guys stick around and enjoy it. Thank you!

Also if you hadn't noticed that the harry and everyone still refer to the old man in an endearing tone is because despite what he did they still care. But that changes later on. I know this one is short but I hope you still enjoy it.

+NOTE+ oh my FH! So edited this story but this computer decided to do some retarded technological goof. I'm sorry for the delay. Enjoy!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: okay we all know that Dea does not stand for J.K. right? Good because Dea doesn't even stand for T.J. and that's even farther from J.K. so obviously I'm not J.K. *hold up hands* just weeding out those who would think otherwise.

Warning: Eventually…. *crosses fingers* hopefully. There will be some man on man soon. Once they stop being stubborn arses. Which means…? Yes virtual cookie to the Blondie in the third row. That after they have finished said stubborn dance of circles around each other, there will be SLASH! LEMON! GAY SEX! HOMOSEXUAL MENTAL VISAGE that may or may not burn the retinas from homophobic people… in all other sense of the phrase. You really do not have to read it if you do not wish to. If you don't like it, you can hit the X in the corner; you do not have to comment, like or otherwise message or flame on this or other stories. I will not be taking out the lemons. I think that that is just cruel and unusual punishment for some people. And I am proud… okay semi proud to put myself in that category…

A/N okay it has been decided… officially in the last 24 hours. I'm crazy. Mental. Often prone to randomly throw something in peoples general directions. Hard. To feel claustrophobic if there are more than two people in the kitchen with me. At said time I grab the nearest knife, often a wooden spoon, and start yelling *back! Back! I say!* evil glint and all. I often try to put this crazy to paper… well Word I guess… and I hope you guys enjoy it… I'd like to hear whether or not you do. Flame or no. *looks up to the ceiling in silent prayer* please…

Part 12: Snape

Severus Snape stared at the Emerald eyes that looked at him with hunger than quickly turned to anger. He felt uncertainty bubble to the top, taking the unease at the situation head on in full battle and win. He hadn't planned on this. Any of this. He watched as Harry looked across the room and half worried that he would figure out that his professor was standing in front of him. He didn't want those angry jade eyes looking in his direction, in accusation, hurt, whatever the young man may be feeling. But that recognition didn't come. Instead hurt had taken the place of anger as he walked swiftly over to the headmistress.

"Professor." Harry said dully. Almost snidely. And all feeling that Severus thought he was feeling for the boy quickly vanished. How Could Minerva just let the boy sit there and show disrespect towards her. He was tempted to walk up to the boy and berate him; slap him upside the head and tell him to show respect. But the look Minerva sent him made him stop halfway to the couch. That look promised pain if he didn't halt.

"Hello Harry. Are you feeling well?" He watched as several emotions flashed across the boys face. But the young man pushed them all back. Covering them all up behind a mask of indifference.

Harry scowled at her and Severus would have ignored the pointed look he had gotten a few minutes ago and punished the boy right then and there but the pain in the boy's voice stopped him from even taking a step. "Well that really depends on what you want to hear." The pain in every word was enough to make Severus want to comfort Harry but along with that the pull that came from the young man was pulling Severus to him. "I was taken from my family that was supposed to protect me by someone that hates my guts and would rather hand me off to Voldemort than bear to be anywhere near me."

Severus flinched. He hid all the hurt that came with that statement behind that flinch but inside he was putting himself under the Cruciatus. He knew he had been hard on the boy, but Harry thought he hated him. Worse Harry actually believed that he was someone who wanted him dead. Harry looked at his hands and Severus watched as he took a couple of deep breaths before looking up with tears in his eyes. Severus lost all train of thought right there. Focusing solely on the look of anguish that harry had tried to hide. A look that made everything in his body tell him to hold Harry. To comfort him. Make all his pain disappear.

Harry stood."I'm sorry for having bothered you with this professor. I will go back to my room." And he turned around. Before Minerva even sent him a look, Severus was following Harry until the door was slammed in his face and several charms were thrown up to block anyone who was listening from entering or hearing what Severus was sure the young man breaking down.

After several minutes of throwing spells at the door, Severus walked to the couch and slumped down in defeat. Calling in his spirits and filling a glass to the rim, he downed the glass in one swoop. Refilling his glass. Repeating this process a couple more times; he was to go again when a voice next to him whispered.

"Severus," the voice next to him made Severus jump. Spilling all contents of the glass over his front. How had he forgotten that Minerva was still in his quarters? He looked at her with a piercing glare, that to her probably looked comical. But to his relief she did not laugh.

"Need I remind you that drowning yourself in that stuff is not going to help you any?"

And the woman actually had the gall to smirk. Like this of all times was one to be joyful. He waved his hand and simultaneously dried his robes and refilled his glass.

"Need I remind you Minerva that a very strong distraught wizard just locked himself into solitude with powerful spells I couldn't even break? He's probably in there doing Salazar knows what, and you are sitting here joking." drinking his glass and staring into it, he mumbles what he thinks is incoherent babble. "Besides the way you're acting now I think you had found that insane senile fools stash of drugged candies."

And in His slightly hazy mind he thought he actually heard the infernal woman laugh.

"Well it's good to know that your sense of humor has not gone as dry as your spirits."

Severus glared for a moment before sighing and putting his glass down. Looking everywhere but at Minerva. His gaze landing on a photo of a younger Severus holding a cat by the tail while the brown tabby with rings around its eyes tried desperately to remove it. The young younger man hand a couple scratches on his face, the irritated looking man had his wand trained on the beast and was poking it, obviously forgetting he was a wizard. And in a sign of how much he had actually drunk he stifled a giggle and managed to suppress a smile into a smirk, and looked at Minerva when he heard a gasp.

"Well maybe I should let you drink more Severus. I haven't heard you giggle like that, nor seen you smile like that since you yourself was in school." She crooked a smile and looked at the photo that had held his attention, as his focus glazed for a minute and then his smirk widened.

"Minnie, the last time I smiled like this I was drunk off my arse and played with the wrong cat." His eyes flashing, he leapt back away from the animagus as she scowled his way making to swat him and promptly tripped on his robes and landed on the coffee table. Minerva looked at him for a moment before laughing at his antics.

"Severus I think you are done for the day." Shaking her head she reached and grabbed his arm to help pull him up. "Let's get you comfortable." And half dragged the drunken man to the bed she had transfigured the couch into. Seeing as Harry was in His room.

Laying him down Minerva took off his boots and pulled the covers up over him. Thinking on whether to reapply the glamour, she turned to the portrait.

"Salazar how one reapply the glamour?" his eyes moved from the passed out young man to her.

"You don't"

"Pardon me?"

He scowled at her "Woman! I said you don't. Only he can apply the glamour. Poke him or something. Wake him and tell him his Father can't see him like that."

Minerva looked horrified for a second before turning to Severus and shaking his shoulder. A growl and a scowl was all she met. She tried again. The young man in front of her cracked an eye open and glared at her.

"Woman I swear on Merlin's pyre, that if you do not have a reason for waking me in my inebriated state, I will hex you to London and back."

"Promises, promises Severus." He sat up and looked around the room. "I was trying to tell you that it would be inappropriate if your father walked in and saw you like that." The man's eyes went wide and he looked down at his hands swiftly grabbing his wand he swished it around in a elaborate motion she couldn't quite follow he whispered. "Velieris"

A dark glow surrounded him and when it softly went out there sat the surly potions master. His eyes glared daggers from the transfigured bed. "If my mind does not deceive me it was you that removed the glamour in the first place Minerva."

She raised her hands. "I do apologize Severus. Rest. Harry will need you fully rested tomorrow. "

"Well that was the plan before I had someone shaking me into consciousness." He bid her goodnight and rested his head on the pillow. Emotions flashing through his eyes. She wished him goodnight and turned to leave but not before she heard him whisper to himself.

"Minnie, I hope he does accept me."

She walked towards the door and silently walked out of Severus' quarters. Walking through the cold dungeons she felt herself smile.

"As do I Severus."

A/N Well I hope you like this chapter. But at least it's here, updated and edited. I have been thinking about how to finish this chapter but figured what best place to end it then to almost *holds fingers a bit apart in show of how small* destroy Snapes image. Le sigh. Too bad there were no students around. Well that were paying attention.

Okay. It has been decided, or I think that there is need of, an explanation. That as a vampire their age will remain at around or between 20 and 25. Severus looks different enough that Harry doesn't recognize him. But everyone can still tell who it is. Harry soon figures it out. Or Severus tells him. Haven't decided. But until it is clear to Harry what Sev is his Glamour remains.

Ah well. Review?


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: who besides me are tired of these? We all know we don't own any of these works… *grumble* no only J.K. Rowling has that privilege.

Warning: Insane people running around jumping others of the same sex. Let us hope you survive. All lemon will remain thank you…

Summary: so where did we leave off? Ah yes Harry was saved by his most hated professor….. And I just realized there are no other summaries attached to previous chapters…..glares at computer. Oh well. So here is the summary. It's the summer before Harry's 7th. No Voldemort isn't dead. The snake face continues to haunt us all. And he has ordered his trusted *cough* potions master to bring the boy to him. What shall he do? Take Harry from is bloody God Awful relatives that's what! And to make matters worse he's a vampire and found his mate. Guess who?

A/N: And I officially dedicate this chapter to Remember Everything by Five Finger Death Punch. I am currently in love this song. This is a brand new chapter! Well to you guys. This was written… okay well mostly. Before I left. I hope you enjoy it. Give me your ideas.

*note* OHFG… o.O I just realized something vital. And it made me stop and think. Snape removed Harry's clothes to heal him. Harry walked out of the room and sat with McGonagall. in his boxers. I need to rectify this situation. I shall edit the previous chapters dealing with this. But that will have to wait. Or I may leave it. Yes I will leave it.

Part 13: Harry; Snapes Bed

Harry woke shivering under the blanket. His body convulsing more as his body woke up. Sitting up in the bed? When had he gotten there? Looking around the room he saw the little bit of furniture left that wasn't destroyed. The bed he was currently sitting in. The rest of the room, as it stood, looked as though a hurricane of fire backed by Voldemort's crazy cronies had destroyed the room. He hugged his knees to his chest. The black duvet cushioned the tight grip he had in his knees. Slowly memories of the night before, was it the night before? His hands tightened on his knees. Snape. He looked at the room and felt a twinge of guilt. He had destroyed his professors' quarters. The magic used still hung in the air. A slight crackling barely noticeable if one didn't look for it. he remembered the feeling of the magic in Dumbledore's office after he had gotten angry and destroyed. Much like he had done this room. He looked around again and noticed his trunk lying lopsided on the ground. Throwing the blanket to the side he noticed something he failed to the previous night. He was only in a pair of grey boxers.

Sudden horror sank into his skin and swiftly it started turning a brilliant red that would have put the Weasleys to shame. His hands covered his face as he groaned. His head fell back onto the pillows and he laid there. He could only imagine the headmistress sitting behind the desk the next time he saw her. That stupid smirk on her face. A crazy twinkle in her eyes. He would never hear the end of it. He pushed his hands through his hair and thought. Though that man. He felt like he knew him. The horror crept back through him. Someone he didn't even know had seen him. He wished he knew a spell that would make the bed swallow him.

After a couple of minutes he turned his head back towards his trunk. Swinging his legs over the edge of the bed he pulled his trunk towards him. Flipping the latch he looked for a certain bag. Before he had left for the summer the twins had made a surprise visit and enlisted the help of Hermione and Ron to drag him down the Hogsmead to buy proper clothes. He had stashed the clothes in his trunk. To keep save from the prying eyes of his relatives. His hand connected with the strings attached to the bag and he pulled it from among the mess. His wand fell from his trunk landing near his foot. He left it there for a second before reaching his hand into the bag.

Harry stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom he had found to the side of the bed. After showering all evidence of the tears away he had pulled out a pair of faded black jeans that fit to his form low on his hips but hung loosely on his legs and the black dragon hide belt that kept them from falling from his hips. He fingered the slight white line that ran from his collar bone to just above his navel. He hated his uncle. His hand clenched and took the towel from around his neck to finish drying his hair. His feet carried him back the bad and knocked against something. Harry picked up his wand and looked around.

The room was still destroyed. What used to be an armoire was lying on its side splinters of it scattered all over the room. Lazily swishing his wand in the direction of the armoire reparo leaving his lips the dark cherry wood molded itself back together and stood proud in the corner. He stopped to admire the woodwork before looking around at the various pieces of clothing lying around the room. The nearest one was what remained of a teaching robe. He could only tell because of the glinting black buttons or what used to be buttons. He tried repairing the fabric but it refused. Grimacing he banished whatever ruined clothing he found, placing wasn't in the armoire. It seemed that all his teaching robes had been the only clothing that had been in there. After repairing what he could Harry looked around the clean room.

The cherry wood armoire matched the dark wood of the aged looking chair that sat near a modern oil lamp in the corner. And they all matched the dark wood of the king size bed that sat in the middle of the room. Actually taking the time to inspect the bed he had spent the night on he felt the cool black silk that hung from the posts and was also the same material that the sheets were made from. What he had thought was a black duvet turned out to be a deep green that matched the soft carpet the covered the floor. He curled his toes into the material as he straightened the bedding. The sea he had felt himself floating in was a soft yet firm mattress with an over abundance of pillows.

He turned from the bed and sat in front of his trunk. A brief flash from number 4 private drive made him double check his things. He didn't trust Snape to get all of his things. He felt relief at telling Hedwig to stay with Hermione over the summer. Not many new that he and Hermione had enchanted his trunk. He cleared everything out of his trunk. Putting them in three piles. School. Personal. And trinkets. Looking into the bottom of his trunk he stood and grabbed a hold of the handle at the bottom and opened the hatch the was normally hidden by all his belongings. Grabbing what personal items bar clothing and trinkets that had been in the trunk he stepped onto the steps and down into the hidden compartment of the trunk. There was a bookshelf sitting against one wall. And a chair with accompanying lamp next to it. He placed whatever books he was holding onto the shelf and walked over to the other shelves and placed whatever else he was holding. Looking around once more he walked back up the steps and closed the hatch. Putting his school things on the right side of the trunk and his clothes on the left side he stood up and wondered why Snape hadn't tried breaking the door in and started berating him. Walking back to his trunk he pulled out a emerald button up shirt and pulled it on not bothering to button it up.

Harry closed the lid to his trunk and walked back over to the door grasping the handle he braced himself. He fully expected Snape to be on the other side ready to break a blood vessel. Releasing the breath he was holding he turned the knob.

A/N and end. So I thought about going on but as I was typing those last words my mind screamed and end! So we have an end. Well to this chapter. As there is no more to edit on this story hopefully I can have the next chapter up by next weekend. Well or after a couple reviews. Let me know what you think. I love the opinions. I am half tempted… five more words… to 1500.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: if I ever claimed I owned or made money on this, I was drunk and you were high and misunderstood everything I said.

Warning: What will soon come is not for the faint hearted. I mean if you really didn't like SLASH then why are you reading fanfiction?

A/N so small note Harry has found a loop hole. As to why he is not very worried about using magic in the middle of summer. Also I finished editing everything and the first story the muse latched onto was this one. I hope you enjoy it. And let me know what you think.

Part 14

The door opened slowly, a light glow peaking in through the small crack. Harry poked his head out and looked around the room expecting the potion master to swoop out at any moment and start yelling at him for being a lazy lout or such rubbish. Seeing nothing but the dark room and the warm glow coming from the fireplace Harry lightly closed the door and went back to his trunk. Shrinking it so he could place it in his pocket he tiptoed back to the door. Opening it as quietly as possible, Harry slowly crept through it closing it behind him.

Standing for a minute Harry examined the room. Walking towards the couch he noticed first that it was transfigured into a bed, and second there was a dead to the world professor laying on it. Harry froze for a second, watching the immobile professor. After moments of watching his professors breathing, Harry relaxed. He just looked at the man that was sleeping before him. It looked like he had had a restless night. Harry looked at the coffee table and his eyes focused on the empty bottle of Fire whiskey. Shaking his head he looked back at his professor. The man's brow was knitted and he was scowling at something in his dream. Without even thinking, Harry ran his hand through the potion masters hair; moving some of it out of his face. And to his surprise Snape visibly relaxed, letting out a content sigh. His hand snapped back to his side. What had he been thinking?

He turned away and looked around the room. He hadn't bothered to last night. Instead of the dark feeling he had thought the room would have. Yes the room belonged to a Slytherin. Anyone could see that. But the green tones ranged from a coral green to the color of evergreens, the silver were more of a grey and there was little black. There were books everywhere. It felt comfortable. There were three doors. The one he had just come from; the bedchamber. And the remaining two… a mischievous glint entered his eyes as he walked towards the one closest to him. Turning the handle he entered the professor's office. It was neat and tidy. Ingredients everywhere. There were a couple cauldrons on a station to the left and Harry figured this must also be where he completes his private brewing. There was a cabinet right next to the desk and Harry remembered that that was where the potions master kept his store of potions. He opened the cabinet and perused the potions, not really looking for anything in particular. But his green eyes caught the label in the older man's familiar scrawl. Hangover relief. He grabbed a bottle. Next to it was a nausea potion, like the ones Madame Pomfrey would shove down students' throats after they ate some of the twins' candy. Thinking for a second he also grabbed one of those. Closing the cabinet and leaving the office, he quietly closed the door behind him.

He walked over to the coffee table and sat down the potions, not noticing the ebony eyes following him from above the mantle.

His curiosity sated Harry turned around the room again and saw the empty portrait. He turned back to the sleeping man and caught himself staring at the content look on his face. If he didn't scowl as much, Harry had to admit that the potion master was handsome; and promptly gave himself a mental slap. Shaking his head he started walking towards the exit and was doing up his shirt when a voice startled him.

"And where do you think you're going Mister Potter?" Harry stared at the portrait in front of him. An older man looked back at him, his eyebrow raised in the normal Snape fashion. Harry turned and looked back at the bed. Nope still asleep. Looking back he examined the portrait. The man had long black hair and ebony eyes. The face was aristocratic. Unlike his fist thought that the man was Snape, the man had a smaller nose. But the look, the Drawl… Snape was taught from a master.

"Umm sir, who are you?" the portrait raised a second eyebrow. Then sneered. Oh yup. Defiantly learned from a master.

"Really, don't be such a rude young man." Harry bristled.

"I'm not being rude. I was always told not to talk to people I don't know." He left out that he was taught not to talk to anyone period. Unless spoken to. Resisting the urge to stick his tongue out at the portrait he went back to buttoning up his shirt. When he looked up the portrait was gaping at him. Harry raised an eyebrow and walked forwards.

"As to where I'm going _sir_. That is none of your business. Now open." The man reluctantly opened the portrait and as harry walked by he heard the portrait grumble to himself. .

/_Impertinent brat. No wonder my grandchild is fond of him./ _

Harry whirled around. "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that."

As he stalked up the corridor he wonder what had possessed him to help Snape.

_He helped you. _ Oh of course. Because the logical answer. I'm not a logical person. _Because he's always helped you. _Thank you for the guilt trip. _ How about because you still sorry for fifth year? _I tried apologizing. It's the gits own fault he didn't want to hear it. _ The voice gave a huff. Fine how about because you secretly think he's hot and want to get to know him. _

Harry started coughing and smacked himself against the head. Great now he's talking to himself too.

Part 15

Snape groaned as he started to wake up. He shook his head to clear the cobwebs and promptly buried his face back into the pillow. Just how much had he drank?

Slowly sitting up he looked around the room and remembered what happened last night. Ah that's why he drank so much. He looked at the three bottles on the coffee table. With a wave of his hand the empty bottle of fire whiskey was gone. Picking up the first bottle and downing it he reminded himself to thank Minerva when he visited her. With the two potions finished he pushed himself off the transfigured coach and looked towards the closed door of his bedchamber. He walked over to the door getting ready to knock, but reluctantly pulled his hand back. He was probably the last person the young man wanted to see at this point. Walking back to the bed he transfigured it back into a couch and sat down pondering the events of the previous night.

Sitting there Severus Snape came to a conclusion. He needed a shower and to change. And the room that would help him was behind the fated door. His eyes went back to the door. Would he chance it? Standing back up and crossing the room he grabbed the handle and tried to turn it. Surprised when the charms that had been there last night weren't any more. He shrugged they must have fallen when Harry had fallen asleep. He just hoped the young man still was. He pushed the door open and stared at the clean room. The bed was made and there was no sign of anything. The trunk that was on the floor was gone and so was Potter. Panic burst from deep inside him as he rushed to the fireplace. The fire that was there long ago already out. Grabbing a handful of floo powder he threw it in the fireplace and called out headmaster's office before steeping into the green flames.

A/N I have been trying to find a way to end this chapter or take it further but right now I don't feel like it can go any further right now. So until the next chapter. Nights!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these at all. Will people get that through their head so I don't have to come up with these bloody things? Me and everyone else who feel the same?

Warning: well this is different… NOT. This will be slash. If you didn't know that I laugh at your general direction. And no… I don't know which direction that is.

A/N so another chapter… I'm excited, though as I have only written the disclaimer and warning… I have no clue what story I'm updating yet. I think it may be Nights Tale…. Or Riddles. Actually its Ebony Jade…. I'm pretty positive of that. So let's get to Ebony Jade. Where we left them off Harry left the rooms with a sleeping Severus. But once he wakes up and finds his rooms devoid of a certain messy haired green eyed mate, he starts freaking. To the Headmistress!

Part 16

Grabbing a handful of floo powder, Severus threw it in the fireplace and called out headmistress's office before stepping into the green flames. He stepped out of the fireplace and rushed past the two armchairs straight to the headmistress.

"Minerva." The women in question and a tea cup to his lips staring at him. She lowered the teacup to her desk, folded her hands in front of her and smiled.

"Good morning Severus. I trust you slept okay?"

He scowled at her.

"Yes, yes just fine. Enough with the frivolities. Potter is gone. "He expected something like panic to cross her face. But she smirked.

"He is?" she cocked her head to the side and picked back up her cup; Bringing it up to her lips again.

"Oh course he is you decrepit, cantankerous feline!" He took a deep breath and was about to go on before he saw the smirk and watched as her eyes shifted to something behind his form. He whirled around and his gaze burned into the green eyes of the young man seated behind him. He took another deep breath. He could feel the fury beneath his skin "indeed, it seems I was mistaken." He turned again and walked back towards the floo. Grabbing a handful he was ready to throw it into the fireplace.

"Thank you Minerva, for the potions you left out. "He threw the powder into the fireplace but Minerva coughed behind him. He turned to glare at her. How dare she interrupt his exit?

"It was not me that left them out Severus. "Her eyes shifted back to Harry who was avoiding his gaze, opting to look out the window.

"Then I owe you thanks Potter." Again he went to grab the floo powder as the green flames had already died. Again Minerva coughed behind him. He dropped the powder back in the jar and turned to give her his worst glare. He wanted out of that room. Away from those green eyes.

"You may as well stay. This conversation does involve you." He gave her a calculating look before walking over to the other chair a lowering himself into it.

She turned her gaze back over to the young man. "Now Harry what was it you were saying before stepped in?"

Severus turned his gaze to the young man who was sitting stiff and avoiding anyone's eyes. He decided he liked the blush that spread across his cheeks. He was looking down into his tea. A mumbled noise reached his ears. "Speak up boy I doubt the hearing-impaired old bat can't hear what you just inarticulately mumbled into your tea."

The young man raised his eyes and glared at the potion master. "I said _sir _that I apologize for leaving the room in only my boxers last night. When I was finished with the apology sirI said that the old cat wouldn't have made me repeat it if crazy bats didn't swoop out raving about nonexistent missing people. _Sir._" The young man went back to glaring at his tea.

Severus fumed. He looked back at Minerva who smirked behind her tea cup. "Thank you Harry for speaking up though I think the last part was a little unnecessary. "

"A little? Minerva that young man has no respect for his superiors. You should not be thanking him." Harry stood and slammed his tea onto the table.

"Oh I'm sorry Snape, that I can't be more respectable to you. I mean, why would I want to be in way shape or form be respectable to the man who does not show me the same courtesy, who has tormented me from the moment I set foot in this school. Who can't look past his grudge on my bastard of a father to see that the man he is torturing is in no way his father. Is not his mother. But himself. Hmmm. Tell me. I would love to know why it is that a filthy death eater would expect me to respect him."

Severus lunged and grabbed the young man by his open collar. He could feel the anger boiling in his ears as he pulled him as close to himself so that he could feel the anger radiating off the younger man. He could distantly hear someone calling out in the background as he shoved the young man into the wall. "Now listen hear you stupid little twit. I have sat by and protected you from the second you set your disaster prone self into this school. If it wasn't for me you would have died before you even had the chance to cause trouble. And I had to watch as you stood in the limelight and soaked it up. If it wasn't for me you would have grown a head the size of this school and only a well placed avada could bring you down. I am almost sorry I saved you so many times because you have only proved to me that you are an immature snooping young man who likes to cause trouble and stick his nose where it doesn't belong. Because I saved you once again. I have lost my place as a valuable spy. Because they asked me to bring you to him. And I was not about to let my last chance at freedom get sent to slaughter. You are the supposed savior? You are a poor excuse for a wizard. Standing behind others as they die for _you. _As they sacrifice themselves for the cause. Tell me what have you done to prepare." He pushed Harry harder into the wall. In the back of his he was berating himself. Telling himself to stop. But his anger was boiling over he could feel the fear pumping out of the body in front of him. Could smell the blood that flowed below his hands. But he couldn't stop himself as he leaned forward and whispered into the young mans ear. "Tell me, I would just love to hear what the excuse for a brain comes up with to tell me just how I do not deserve your respect. I saved you yet again from your Family. Do you remember that? Hmmm. I healed you last night. I didn't expect thanks. Not from a child like you. But you can damn well guarantee that I demand respect where it is due." He breathed in deeply. Taking in the scent of the scared young man in front of him. "I don't expect you to save us. Because as I said you are the poorest excuse. You are just like your father." His mind screamed at him to stop. This was mate. But he growled at that part of himself. He had lived without his mate this long he would be damned… his head slammed into the wall directly across from harry. His body was held there for a moment before he slid to the ground.

He blinked his eyes to try to see through the fog. He could hear Minerva in the background. But he focused on the young man in front of him. Tears strolled down the thin cheeks as he walked towards him. And his anger faded. What had he done?

[Harry's POV]

He walked up the stairs towards the headmistress's office and finished his shirt. He was still talking to himself and decided as a later note that he needed to get his head checked.

Should I get to know him? _Well he seemed nice enough last night. _Huh that doesn't make up for the last 7 years. _Maybe he had to. _Well he was still a bastard no matter what he did or did not want to do. _I thought you should give a chance? _I don't know what I'm thinking. _That much is obvious. _Oh shut it you.

He stood in front of the Griffin and realized he did not know the password. He looked at the glittering eyes. "There's no way you could just let me in could you?" The statue shook its head but then moved aside. He smiled at it before heading up the stairs. As he opened the door he noticed McGonagall sitting behind the desk with a tray of tear and biscuits.

"hello Harry can you have a seat." He took the offered tea and sat in the chair. " Now I have to say I'm surprised to see you here."

"Well professor I wanted to apologize for last night."

"Whatever for?"

He felt the blush spread across his cheeks and looked down at his tea.

"Well for walking out of the room in only my boxers."

She waved he hand in a dismissing manner "Don't be bothered with that. I have children of my own." Harry smiled at her before taking a sip of his tea. Then the floo flared at the frantic man he had been thinking about all morning stepped through.

He looked out the window. Oh look. It's raining. _That's ominous you know. _Didn't I tell you to shut it? _I'm you aren't I? _ Well ya. _Well you are talking. _I'm getting a head ache. _That's just because you're trying not to think about him. _

""Now Harry what was it you were saying before stepped in?"

He sat up straighter. Damn she knew he was trying to avoid this. _She's as bad as the old man. _he looked down at his tea. He could feel the blush on his cheeks. Damn meddling old people who feel like they know everything and wish to embarrass the hell out of other people.

"Speak up boy I doubt the hearing-impaired old bat can't hear what you just inarticulately mumbled into your tea."

He raised his eyes and glared at the potion master. "I said _sir _that I apologize for leaving the room in only my boxers last night. When I was finished with the apology sirI said that the old cat wouldn't have made me repeat it if crazy bats didn't swoop out raving about nonexistent missing people. _Sir._" He glared back at his tea. Never mind I don't want to know him. _You never know. _ He scowled at the tea.

"Thank you Harry for speaking up though I think the last part was a little unnecessary. "

"A little? Minerva that young man has no respect for his superiors. You should not be thanking him." Harry stood and slammed his tea onto the table.

"Oh I'm sorry Snape, that I can't be more respectable to you. I mean, why would I want to be in way shape or form be respectable to the man who does not show me the same courtesy, who has tormented me from the moment I set foot in this school. Who can't look past his grudge on my bastard of a father to see that the man he is torturing is in no way his father. Is not his mother. But himself. Hmmm. Tell me. I would love to know why it is that a filthy death eater would expect me to respect him."

Snape lunged and grabbed him by his open collar. His body was pushed into the wall and he froze. Images of the last night flashed at him. He could feel the anger radiating off the man in front of him. He was so angry. The hot breath ghosted across his face and he felt the ghost of his uncles lips force his mouth open. His body was pushed harder into the wall and he didn't know what to do.

"…You are a poor excuse for a wizard. Standing behind others as they die for _you. _As they sacrifice themselves for the cause. Tell me what have you done to prepare…"

His uncle's hands touched him. His uncles breathe on his face. His lips. Hands. The knife. He couldn't move. Couldn't run. He would take it. Like he did every time he mumbled. Prayed. _Please uncle please…. Stop…_

It was his entire fault. All of them. His fault…something cracked inside of him and the pressure was relieved. He expected to look up and see Snape standing in the hallway just like at the Dursleys but he watched as the man was slammed into the wall and slid to the floor. He could feel the tears sliding down his face as he moved towards the man. His body was shaking. And the tears still fell. It wasn't his uncle he saw. It was Snape. Snape had him pinned. Snape voice had been yelling at him. Snape…_ don't…_

He knelt next to the man. The ebony eyes were wide and they spoke of remorse. The anger had dissipated and all that was left was the sorrow. "I'm sorry professor. I'm sorry for looking in your pensieve. I'm sorry that you feel that it was an obligation to save me. Protect me. I'm sorry that it is my fault that we no longer have the information from the inner circle that you could provide. " He pushed a piece of the black hair off the man's face before he stood up and hugged his chest. "I'm sorry I'm not my father. That I'm not my mother. I'm so sorry I couldn't be who they were. I'm sorry I couldn't save them. Any of them. Please believe me. I am sorry I couldn't…. I try to tell myself it's not my fault… but it is. I deserved the punishment. And your right I will not survive. Because I'm too weak. I can't…" he turned and looked at the headmistress. "I'm sorry I'm not brilliant at transfiguration or charms. That my marks could be better. I'm sorry I'm such a burden." He turned and looked at the door. " I'm sorry I could be what any of you wanted me to be. " and then he was gone.

Minerva stood in the silent room and stared at the spot the young man had just been. Her heart skipped a beat as the wind settles. Her eyes shifted to the hunched form on the floor. She sighed and pushed the panic out of her head as she walked over to the man. As she got closer she heard the words.

"..I can't feel him…what have I done…"

A/N so please no one kill me. Or Severus. But this twist. Even I didn't see it. and this has a whole new ball game. Let me know what you think. I know Severus did something stupid. And Harry was melodramatic. But don't hold it against them. Let me know. And the story will go on…


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: well I don't own this, and I don't earn any money. I'm leaving that to the professionals.

Warning: this will be slash I have told you that right?

A/N So this is pretty much a filler, that was inspired by ReaperLuci. I want to thank you for the great review. I think you idea has great merit. That was the one path I had not thought of but I like that idea also. Currently my sister is trying to get me to write all of the options. She is like a plot bunny generator on crack. For me anyway. I just don't know when I'm going to get started on them anytime soon. But eventually I will get around to it. When the muse is right. And coffee is the best XP

Harry POV

His feet connected to the ground and his knees followed. The images played by fast almost like a side reel .he couldn't forget the feel of the men on him. The anger flowing off them. The logical part of him tried to remind him that Snape was not his uncle. That he had in fact saved him from his uncle. But the irrational part of him replied that he was still a death eater and enjoyed it. He curled up and felt his side hit the cold ground. His hands covered his ears as he attempted (and failed) to block out the small voice that whispered Snape cares.

And at this point he didn't.

Harry took a deep breath and released it. He repeated this until the blood stopped pounding in his ears. And he could sit up again without feeling like his world was collapsing.

Harry didn't know how long he had sat there; he just sat there listening to the water move against the shore. A slap on the water had him raise his eyes and he watched the giant squid play on the surface. He watched as the water surrounded and moved against the beast. And he felt like he should run. To get as far away as he could. He wanted to be alone. And here he never was.

Taking another deep breath he placed his hand on the ground he stood and walked into the forest the sounds of the playing squid fading behind him. He walked through the tall trees not paying attention to the shadows moving around him. He just kept walking deeper into the forbidden forest. The feeling of magic pushing over him made him push forward. He felt like he was walking through resisting water but he broke free. And once on the other side he stopped and turned around as sound broke through the forest.

Someone broke through the trees and stopped. Starring at him. The wards of Hogwarts separating them. They took a step forward and he took a step back. They hesitated, and briefly he wondered who it was before the hood lowered and ebony eyes looked at him. And he panicked. Turned around and ran; if it were not for the strong arms that surrounded him. For a moment he struggled and Snape said nothing. When he stopped resisting he felt the older man's breath on his neck. He breathed in his scent and his body relaxed. Snape sighed and just held him. For a few minutes they stoop like that before Snape sighed and Harry felt his head rest on his shoulder.

"Harry I'm sorry." The arms tightened around him. And he held his breath. "I was wrong to say what I did to act the way I did. It was wrong of me to…and you were right." The hands holding him turned him around and Snape scanned his face. Looking for some sort of emotion. "I have not given any indication that I deserve your respect. I have treated you horribly in the past and accused you of being something you aren't." Harry held his breath as the man looked at him. Ever part of him was screaming to relax into this man's arms, to let him hold him but his heart and mind told him to run from the pain. Hide. Get away. Snape used one hand to lift his chin making eye contacted. "Harry you are nothing like James Potter. It took me years to realize this and I'm sorry. You are nothing like Lily Evens." Harry pulled his face from the man's grip and looked away." Snape forced him to look again. "That is because you are you. Harry. You have your fathers' features and your mothers' eyes. His natural flight and her temper. But you are not defined by these. Because yes you are their son but you are so much more." Harry barely noticed when Snapes other hand left his side and came to rest on his cheek. He couldn't look away from the eyes boring into his. Snape rested his forehead against his. "Please don't go. "

Harry took a deep breath and brought his hand up to cover Snapes. He removed them from his face and lowered them. The long fingers curled around his hand as he looked at him. He was being pulled into two different directions. The man in front of him and the world behind. He closed his eyes and came to a decision. Something in him cried out. And he let the tightened his hands on the older man. A lone tear slid down his cheek as he opened his eyes. And he hesitated. Snape must have seen something in his eyes about what he was about to do. He shook off Harry's hands and placed them back on his cheek and closed the couple inches between them.

Harry felt complete. At peace as the older man's mouth touched his. He didn't resist as the lips mouth against his. He kissed him back. And he held on tight. But his resolve did not fall as Snapes _Severus_ pulled his bottom lip into his mouth. His resolve didn't fall when heat burst through his body and he let out a breathy moan. When his tongue asked for entrance and he granted it his plan had not changed. When the two muscles danced and he clung to Severus' arms he told himself he had to. But in this moment he never wanted to let go. They pulled apart slowly both not realizing their eyes were closed as the blinked at the other. Harry grabbed the hands once again and stood firm. Something inside of him cracking. He looked into the ebony eyes; eyes that begged him to stay and he took a deep breath and let go with a burst of magic.

"I'm sorry, but I have too. "He took a step away from the frozen figure. Eyes still pleading. He took another step as he looked into the eyes. He told himself he had to. His bare foot stepped on a twig and he finally felt the silence of the forest. A look of anguish past through those eyes. Eyes that had never been so expressive. A tear fell down the pale cheek as he took another step. "I have to. I… "He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "Thank you." He looked at the dark eyes and took a couple steps forward and wiped away the tear. "Thank you for seeing me." He reached forward and kissed the frozen lips then disappeared.

Behind In the forest a black clad figure fell to his knees as the spell released him and looked into the empty darkness. A sense of anguish sped through him. The glamour's dissolved and the forever twenty six year old potions master cried. A piece of him felt missing. A sob broke through his control. He missed the figure move from the shadows to embrace him.

"Oh Severus." The arms wrapped around his shoulders as the older women helped him stand. "Come on Severus. We need to get you to the castle."

The two walked back towards the wards and to the castle. While in London a young man sat against a wall in an alley and held his head. He didn't know why he felt such pain from leaving the man. Or why he cried for the loss. But he knew he had to do this. Severus was right. He wasn't ready.

But he would be.

A/N I know. Don't kill me. Now Harry doesn't hate Severus he forgave him but was still hurt and still needed to get away. So just don't kill me. Thank you for the recent reviews it is you guys that keep me writing. Actually I would continue writing but is you that's keeps me posting. This filler turned out longer than expected. Okay it's not really filler any more. Tell me what you think. Have a great weekend!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own this. Do not earn money on this. I didn't even plan to.

Warning: this story has slash themes. Slash mentions. And slash scenes. Deal with it.

A/N so where we left off…. Ah. Well Harry comes back. Eventually. And Snape… Well Snape is Snape, just worse. this is where the muse seems to want to be. It is compelling me to make Snapes life miserable and show what trouble Harry is getting into.

Minerva's POV

They trudged down to the dungeons and she opened his portrait. He hadn't made a sound as they left the wards. The farther away they moved the more robotic his movements. She sat him on the couch and walked to the kitchen to get some tea. When she returned Slytherins portrait looked down at them with a worried gaze.

"What has happened?" She opened her mouth but the shuddering breath from the younger man gave her pause.

"He left. "It came out a hoarse whisper.

"Yes yes through the portrait hole."

Severus jumped from the couch and pointed his wand at the portrait. He flicked it at the picture frame sitting on the mantle. "No he left. As in apparated to Merlin knows where. I can't feel him. I was a bastard. Even I would leave me. "

Slytherin raised a single black brow. "Go after him. "

She watched as Severus gripped his wand tighter. "Did you not just comprehend what I just said? No one knows where he went. I wouldn't even know where to start."

The look from the portrait could have scared a cow into curdling its own milk. "So what are you doing you imbecile? Nothing. You're sitting here wallowing in your own self pity allowing him to get farther away. Why not go after him. Instead of giving him the chance to escape show that you are there. Go after the little snake and show your remorse."

Severus hung his head. "I tried. And he still left. You think I wanted him to go?"

"Yet here you are."

Harry's POV Gringotts

"Mister Potter, I am unsure if I understand your request."

Harry sat at the desk in front of Griphook; he had been for the better part of an hour.

"I need you to lock my vault to anyone but me. I will be going away and will be here only every couple months. I need you, the account manager, to watch over it and not tell anyone what is going on."

The goblin raised he clawed hands and scratched his chin. "Mr. Potter I am not sure if you are aware, but you do have more than one vault. As for the rest it can be arranged. "

"There's more than one?" he stared incredulously at him. He pulled out a book and placed it onto the desk top.

"Yes there are a total of 57 vaults under the Potter name and another 15 under the Black name. "

"That's not possible the black vaults belong to Sirius. And I'm not a Black."

"Well Mister Potter, you were named the heir to the Black legacy when your Godfather past. If it is any consolation your great grandmother was a Black. "He opened the book and passed it across the desk to Harry. "This is a record of all the transactions for the past 17 years. I want you to look it over and tell us if there is any discrepancy."

Harry looked at the book of date after date. "Is there a possible way to split this information up and show the trust fund, Potter Vaults, and Black Vaults?" The goblin snapped his fingers and the information rearranged itself. "Ah well that makes this so much easier. This top page is all I have ever authorized or done myself as it is the trust fund." He turned through the potter vaults. "Everything else to do with the Potter vaults I have no recollection of. Who authorized it?"

The book was pulled back to the goblin as he shifted through this information. He pointed out a few things. "These numbers here are investments your parents made before they died that are continuing to bring in income. All other dealing with these accounts was authorized by your magical guardian."

"And who would that be?"

"Albus Dumbledore."

He pulled the book back across to him and looked at the numbers again. "But… why would he take my money?"

"There could be many reasons though the fact that the Dumbledore's are well off contradicts all those."

"Is there a way to get the money back?"

The Goblin smiled and wrote a brief note before nodding. Harry decided that the smile might just make it impossible to sleep later that night. "Of course we can. That will be no problem. Would you like us to do the same for the Black accounts?"

Harry looked back through the book. "Yes if there are any transactions that were not done by Sirius or were authorized by him." He pushed the book back to the goblin.

"Some of these where done by other members of the black family. Would you still like us to do this?"

"Which members?"

"The first and foremost are the cousins. Narcissa and Bellatrix."

"I don't want them having access to the vaults. The can keep whatever money they have already taken but any items, I want returned." A black ring with an emerald appeared on his right hand. A ghost of something past through him. The papers on the desk ruffled a bit, "what was that?"

"The Black magic has recognized you as the heir and now Lord Black. You will probably experience some changes the next coming months due to its acceptance. You are the head of the family. Any Black, whether married or not, will have to listen to you."

He looked at the ring a second longer before looking up. "What why?"

"The Black family is one of the oldest pureblood families. In the system they are at the top. Just under the Potters. But because you are Lord Black and above all the families that they have married into, they must obey you. You could take so much from them as the new head so they will likely try not to lose your favor. If they have already lost your favor I advise you to give them all one last chance. Outside of families they can be different."

He thought for a moment before shaking his head. "I see no reason why my opinions may change of them but I will do as you suggest."

The goblin bowed his head.

"If I am the Lord Black why am I not the Lord Potter?"

Griphook thought for a moment before looking at him. "Each families magic recognizes the Lord in a different way. I am unsure what you have to accomplish before it recognizes you."

Harry shrugged then shrugged. "Why do the Potters have more vaults then the Blacks?"

The goblin shook his head. "Until you are the Lord Potter that is something I cannot tell you."

Harry stood. "Then I guess that's all I require." He hesitated. "Can I get a list of all black properties?" the goblin handed him a small stack of papers before he finished standing. He nodded as he took it and the leather bag sitting on the desk. "Thank you Griphook. I trust you will tell no one?"

"Yes Lord Black. Though the Members of the Black family know there is a new head."

He nodded his head and walked from the room. As he walked through the building he felt more than saw the familiar magic. He looked to the side and saw Narcissa Malfoy talking to a goblin; he shook his head and continued walking to the apparation point.

`Number 12`

He landed in the street and walked towards the black door. It seems the place just doesn't change. The door opened before he touched the handle. The place was dark. And it was silent. It seemed that no one had been there. He nodded that was good. The door closed silently behind him as he made his way down the hall. He felt the wards for any holes and paused in his walk. It was curious; anyone who knew of the house could get through the wards.

"That needs to be changed." He felt the wards shift around him, changing to his specifications. No more holes. He nodded his head and continued into the kitchen. Muttering was coming from the cupboard, Kreacher. He looked around the dimly lit room and grimaced. The first thing they were going to do was clean this place.

"Kreacher!" the cupboard door opened a fraction and dull black eyes squinted out. "Now!" the elf moved through the door and looked defiantly back at Harry.

Harry looked around the room again. "We are going to clean the house. We are NOT going to be getting rid of anything. But I refuse to see this place constantly covered in dust." Kreacher looked around the room. Before looking back at him, wringing his hands in the towel wrapped around his body. Harry noticed this and sighed. "You do not have to ask me to speak. I would like us to get along. Now where do you think we should start?" the elf pulled on his ears.

"You are to be Kreachers master?"

"Yes, will that be a problem?"

"Will master be demanding all dark things thrown like the ginger blood traitor?"

Harry looked calmly at the elf for a moment. "We will not be getting rid of anything. But I will not tolerate you using the words mudblood or blood traitor. You can mutter them to yourself all you want but do not say them where I or anyone else can hear you. Okay?"

"Master will be like traitorous son of mistress?"

"Sirius? No I will not be a master like him. Can we just start cleaning and then you can decide what you think of me okay?" Getting annoyed Harry pulled out his wand and started cleaning the room. Starting with the pile of dishes collecting dust on the counter. Charming them to clean themselves and put themselves away he moved on to hours of work.

' hours later'

"FILTHY HALFBLOOD!"

"SHUT IT YOU OLD BINT."

"HOW DARE YOU…"

"GET IT THROUGH THAT PAINTED SKULL OF YOURS I AM HERE AND THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT! I am now the Lord Black. For your information I am not a half blood. Magic doesn't just appear out of nowhere. The Evens are squibs and that makes magic on both sides … so pure blood. Just shut it and get used to it. I would like to come home at least half the time without having some dead crazy purist screaming at me!"

Walburga Black glared at him. "You are not even a Black, how the Family magic accepted you over my nieces I shall never know."

"You know I told the goblin the exact same thing but it turns out that my grandmother was a Black. You sister I believe. That does make me part of the Black Family. Hello Great Aunt." At that Harry Potter Black waved at the portrait and headed back down the stairs. Kreacher looked at him with wide eyes as he headed towards the door.

"Master be leaving?"

Harry turned and looked at the elf. The house was much cleaner now that they had been working on it. "Yes Kreacher, I will be leaving. Keep this place clean will ya? I will call you if I need you but I need to go train. And I cannot do that here. But I will be back." Kreacher wrung his hands in the dirty towel.

"Kreacher will wait for master then." With a nod the elf looked up at Harry.

"Thank you Kreacher. I want you to look clean too. We are the house of Black. So find yourself a new black towel to wear." He grabbed the door handle and stepped into the night.

"Potter…"

A/N so another chapter… I really didn't know how to end this but that it. Cliffy. Just don't kill me for it. This chapter feels like it has nothing in it and oddly I feel disappointed with it. but that's how it is for now. I will be writing up the next soon. Though I should probably update some others before I have people hunting me down. Until next time!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do NOT own this. I do NOT earn money. I DO NOT claim anything that is copy righted by J.K. Or Warner Bros.

Warning: if you are not above the age of 17 this material may not be suited for you. Back the hell off now if you think you may not like it. You are warned. If you go farther than this point and decide LATER that you do not like this that problem rests solely on YOUR shoulders. These stories, along with every single one of my fics, are slash of male/male and fem/fem varieties. There are also some Trans with gender bender thrown randomly in some of them. I will not change how I write because some prudes cannot read a warning and heed it. Then complain. Otherwise…. I hope you enjoy it.

A/N as you can guess I am not happy with the new policy floating around. And will be very vocal about it. Seeing as I have copies of everything I write I will continue to post as long as my account is not deleted… I just found a copper quarter….hmmm…. random. Anyways. I won't stop writing. I love it too much. But if it comes to a choice of writing strictly PG or my way I will choose my way and I will leave. I am sorry about this. But enough of my rant. Here is the next Ebony Jade chapter….

Previously…

_Harry turned and looked at the elf. The house was much cleaner now that they had been working on it. "Yes Kreacher, I will be leaving. Keep this place clean will ya? I will call you if I need you but I need to go train. And I cannot do that here. But I will be back." Kreacher wrung his hands in the dirty towel._

_"Kreacher will wait for master then." With a nod the elf looked up at Harry._

_"Thank you Kreacher. I want you to look clean too. We are the house of Black. So find yourself a new black towel to wear." He grabbed the door handle and stepped into the night._

_"Potter…"_

Currently…

The moon peeked through the shutters, leaving pale pools scattered among the students desks. The shadows crept along the walls of the potions classroom, masking the slumped over figure of the potions master. He held his head in his hands; his hair creating a curtain that surrounded his face. An empty glass sitting within reach, amber liquid clung to the lip.

"Potter." No matter how many times he seemed to repeat the word it wasn't just a dream.

Pale slim fingers grasped the cool glass before it was flung against the wall. Light fragments bounced on the stone wall as the shattered shards flew in every direction on impact. The man clenched his hands in his long dark hair. It had been a month. A month since Harry had left. a Month he had searched, a month since he had chased off his one.

It had been a month. And he felt emptier then he had before.

/elsewhere/ (didn't think I would make it that easy would you? =P)

_Right foot._

_Jump._

_Swing._

_Block._

_Left foot._

_Duck._

"_Sectumsempra!" _

_Dodge._

_Shield._

"_Expelliarmus!" _

_Run. _

_Duck. _

_Dodge._

_Left._

_Jump._

_Crash…._

"_Pathetic."_

_Harry Potter rose from against the wall. "Again."_

3 years later. (Don't hate me….I am just too lazy and don't want to write 3 years worth of training.)

July 31st

"Kreacher."

"Yes Master?" the old elf bowed towards the man inspecting the mirror. The eyes flashed to the elf before turning.

"I will be returning home. I will need the house to be in top shape and stocked. I will be visiting Gringotts before I return this evening."

The elf gave him a critical eye. "Will there be guests master?"

He waved his hand in vague manner and looked back at the mirror. "It's bound to happen. That will be all Kreacher."

The old elf bowed before turning to leave. Wringing his bony hands. Before stopping and looking back at his master.

"Yes Kreacher?" The eyes trained on him.

"Master, it is good to be returning home."

The man smiled through the mirror. "Yes it is." And the elf popped out.

He inspected his appearance. His logic was it had been three years; he needed to make sure he looked good. _And this has nothing to do with the potions master that has been keeping you mind running in circles for that time. _ He grimaced at his reflection. _No nothing at all. _

Turning he made his way to the open bag next to him. He pulled out a pair of black briefs and black straight slacks. Pulling and doing up the slacks he turned back to the image. They hung comfortably on his hips, allowing plenty of movement if need be. Pulling the belt closed he picked up the grey silk and pulled it on. Reaching to do the buttons he paused for a moment to inspect the snake that curled around his bicep and rested on his shoulder. He skimmed his fingers over the reptile as it hissed at him. A shiver went through his body at the contact. His hand travelled to his collar. An intricate Celtic knot tattoo formed a collar around his neck. The raised skin of the black ink changed to a heated purple before his hand travelled again to his torso where the markings from the latest ritual. The opal ink shimmered against the pale canvas of his skin. Reaching up he started on the buttons, covering the markings and tucked the shirt into the waist.

He pulled on the black waistcoat pulling his hair from the collar before grabbing a black tie to bring it up out of the way. Finishing the buttons on the waistcoat he pulled on the black trainers. Standing he arched a brow. A black spike glinted with it. It stood out more now that he had gotten rid of his glasses. It flashed behind the loose hair. Trailing his tongue along his lips he looked down at his appearance. He pulled the silver ball between his teeth and rolled it against his lip in concentration.

"You were not so vain when you first came to me."

He spun around, wand already in hand before bowing his head at the other man, releasing the tongue ring.

"My apologies master." He slipped the holly wand back into his sleeve before running his thumb over the two rings on his right hand.

The man waved his hand. "There is no need for the master business now."

"It is your title though." The man gave an irritated grunt.

"Yes but it would be odd if we were both to address the other as master." He pointed an accusatory finger towards him. "Especially you. Master Harrison Potter Black is already a mouth full."

He bowed his head again. "Point. Then I shall address you by your surname. So Carle, why have you deigned yourself to visit me?" he stepped out of the path of the handed trying to cuff him. A chuckle passed between them as the other man looked around the room.

"So you are packed?"

He let out a sigh. "Yes I was going to leave in a few moments."

A hand was stretched to him as he picked up the bag and slung it over his shoulders. He grasped it. "Congratulations young one. None of us believed you could do it. You were such a scrawny young lad when you came to us." they released and he smiled.

"You have survived us masters for 3 years. In this family of vampires a mere mortal can defeat us. It is truly amazing. We may be masters of our trades. But you, you are something else."

Turning his head away. "There are only about 100 of you."

"But even our Born is no match. Whatever insecurities you have, forget them." He thought for a moment. "You would make a truly exceptional vampire. And any of us would be honored to have you as our mate."

The blush spread across his cheeks. The vampire spread his arms in a dramatic shrug. "Alas! It is not to be. You have another. He is a truly lucky bastard."

Harry laughed and smirked at Carle. "Well then I should be getting to him then."

Carle bowed dramatically. "Farewell Lord Harrison Jamie Potter Black, your three year apprenticeship to the dark, defense, charms, transfiguration, and potions arts are now complete. Master Potter Black, if you ever are in the need of this family we will come to you."

With a wink and two fingered salute Harrison 'Harry' Potter Black apparated home.

September 2nd

"Are all you reprobates really that dimwitted? Must I always reiterate the simplest of instructions? Get out! If I so much as have to look at another atrocious attempt at this you all will find yourselves lucky to be out of this class breathing. Now remove your pathetic excuses of being from my presence." 

The 3rd year Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw class practically flew from the class, apologizing to the headmistress as they passed.

Minerva sighed and walked up to the door which had slammed shut after the last student had fled the room. The sound of glass shattering as she pushed open the door stilled for a moment as the man breathed deeply before turning towards her.

"I SAID LEAVE, YOU…"

"Severus Snape!" another glass was thrown against a wall as the man turned from her. "You need to compose yourself. You cannot take your hurt out on these children. "The man breathed for a few moments for falling into his chair, His head falling into his hands. A place he found himself in everyday.

"Minerva leave me."

"No Severus, you are going to come with me to dinner. We have a guest showing up today and I want the entire staff to be there."

"I take it you have already informed the Malfoys then?"

"Yes but now you need to come with me." She held her arm out as she waited. The dark man stood making his way across the dimly lit room and led her from the room.

"And who is this guest?"

"He is a member of a family. That is all I know." Severus froze.

"A member of an unknown family is coming here and you did not think to inform me?"

"There is the Severus I know and think fondly of. Come now lad. To dinner." He shook his head.

"Madame did you even think of why this member is coming here?"

"His Born informed me that he is here for business but not what. He asked me to watch his charge. Now come. You need food."

"Minerva I will be there but I must get to my quarters before I meet you there."

He turned on his heel before she could answer and left her to continue on her own, a small smile on her face.

The staff sat at the table as the students murmured around them. Severus sat next to the headmistress and the Malfoys next to him. Bellatrix sat next to her sister. Two years ago the Black sisters had all received a missive from the Lord Black. They needed to leave the dark lord or they would be removed from the bloodline. The two sisters had taken Malfoy senior and junior with them, as Lestrange was now dead, becoming neutral in the war. Their lord told them to reside at Hogwarts as it was the only safe place.

Minerva only allowed it because the Lord also contacted her. And she agreed with smiles.

The rest of the staff sat on the other side of the headmistress. Dinner had already started and Severus was wondering if this stranger was going to show up or not.

"Severus, why are you wearing your suit?" Lucius asked him without taking his eyes off the student body. The headmistress may have welcomed them but the students were another thing.

"Our guest is from an unknown Family. As a Born I must look as one." the blonde smirked into his wine.

The doors to the hall opened and the candles flickered. A figure stood in the entry wearing black slacks, trainers, and waistcoat; the grey silk underneath moving slightly against the breeze. His dark hair hung to mid back and swung slightly to the side. He held in one hand a ebony intricate can as the other pushed the door closed. His green eyes sparkled up at to the head table his eyebrow raised questioningly before a wide grin spread across his face as he met the familiar, stunned faces, of comrades.

"Honey I'm home."

A/N so sorry about the delay. I knew what I wanted to write and I started it I really did… but attention span was not that long. But here it is! Let me know what you think. And yes Harry is wearing the same outfit…. I don't know why but it was decided. Born are obviously vampires that come into their inheritance they are also what the family call their leaders. A Family is like a coven. Only 1 Born or a Borns family is allowed in a family. This is why Severus is all by himself right now.

So let me know what you think. Until next time.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Obviously I do not own Harry Potter, any other characters, or any aspect from the ORIGINAL Harry Potter Universe. My name is not J.K. Rowling and of that I am glad.

Warning: this will be slash. End of story. Get used to it.

A/N so I am on vacation. And it's been forever. I am dreadfully sorry. Will you ever forgive me? Well I'm in Washington right now. Was in California last week and am thoroughly enjoying myself. But right now we have been in a car for hours and I am bored. The voice in my head started voicing the last chapter of this story and I just knew I had to write more. So here I am. Forgive a wayward soul.

_Previously- _

_The doors to the hall opened and the candles flickered. A figure stood in the entry wearing black slacks, trainers, and waistcoat; the grey silk underneath moving slightly against the breeze. His dark hair hung to mid back and swung slightly to the side. He held in one hand a ebony intricate cane as the other pushed the door closed. His green eyes sparkled up at to the head table his eyebrow raised questioningly before a wide grin spread across his face as he met the familiar, stunned faces, of comrades. _

"_Honey I'm home." _

Presently-

Harry started walking down the center isle toward the head table, the soft tap of the cane a precise companion. He watched with satisfaction the reactions of some, glares from others, and smiles from more. The Malfoy's stood to the side, Bellatrix eyeing him carefully. He stopped in front of the table and nodded lightly to her tapping his right ring finger against the head of the cane. A ebony silver ring flashing in the light. The only hint of surprise from her was the slight dilation of the eyes. Draco Malfoy was another matter though. His eyes focused on the ring and there was a sharp intake of breath. He nodded again at the two senior Malfoy's, Narcissa being the only one who knew the identity of her lord. They both nodded softly.

Harry skipped of the figure sitting next to Lucius, he did not want to see the angry glare so soon, and looked at Minerva; smiling widely.

"Well am happy to see you."

Minerva stood and walked down the steps and embraced him.

"Harry why didn't you tell me you were coming back?" she looked over her glasses and raised an eyebrow. "Or that you were coming from a family." There was a growl before Harry caught a light movement next to Lucius. His right hand tightened around the dark Holly wood head of the cane pulling the twelve inch wand from within and swung his arm towards the moving figure. Three feet away stood Severus Snape, Potions master, in a elegant black suit, his hair tied back by a single green band.

For moments the stood there, Severus scanned his face his black eyes trailing down his neck stopping briefly On the Now midnight blue Celtic design before taking in the rest of his appearance. Harry though was watching for signs that the Vampire would advance closer. He knew now what the man was, who the stranger in the room had been. Brief anger simmered under the surface. He pulled the silver ball between his lips and raised his eyebrow.

"Good Evening master Snape." The man raised a matching black brow and took a step forward. Harry twisted his wrist allowing his wand to point straighter towards the man. The dark eyes flashed before he took a step back.

"You were bitten?" An anxious look passed through the dark eyes before everything was covered behind a mask. Harry lowered his wand a centimeter as he scowled at the older man.

"If I was?" Anger flashed behind the mask as the man scowled back.

"Who would dare…" He flicked his wand at the man, immobilizing and silencing him. As he approached the figure he could feel every eye on him. He smirked a little, they expected the worst. Or best depending on how one looked at it. He stepped up to the man, placed his right hand on his shoulder as he leaned over to his left ear.

"Wouldn't dare what, Severus? The vampires I know are not afraid to show who they truly are. Yes that Glamour you wear is quite unique, I don't believe one vampire I met wore one. You see I was told just this last month that any of them would _love _to have me as their one. But they wouldn't because I already have a chosen don't I? When he stops hiding I will approach him. As I said three years ago just in a different context. You want me to accept you? You must first accept yourself and then me." He turned on his heel waving his wand nonchalantly.

"Minerva may I see you in your office?" He looked up at the ceiling for a moment as he walked; his wand now safely tucked back into the head of the cane. "And Bellatrix, it would be a pleasure if you and the Malfoys' joined me some tea tonight. Say around 22?" He raised his hand to the door and said a silent goodbye to his privacy.

He walked silently past students, ignoring their wide eyes looks. He was far too used to it now anyway. He was aware of his companion as they walked towards the office but it was silent, neither willing to bring up what had just been said.

A familiar statue stood in front of them and Harry reached out to pet the head of the Guardian. He turned to look at the headmistress.

"Phoenix rises." As the stone gargoyle moved aside he raised an amused eyebrow at her. She looked at him over her glasses before walking up the stairs. The both sat at their respected seats. Hers the high back that sat behind the large wooden desk and him the soft black plush seat in front of it.

"This is a new chair." He sat back into the comfort it provided. She smirked at him before summoning some tea.

"It is not the first; I believe I have actually had to replace that specific chair at least eight times now over the last three years."

He gave a sheepish look before shrugging. "I have not done anything to the chair."

She handed him a cup before taking a sip of her own. "No but a certain acquaintance of ours did. He seemed to hate even looking at the chair."

Harry slowly lowered his tea to the table before shifting in the chair. He did not feel as comfortable in the way this conversation was going. She gave him a knowing look.

"What is it you wished to speak to me about?"

He rested his elbow on the arm and waved carefully. "I am hoping to ask permission to commandeer some rooms from the castle that I may use."

"Why do you wish to stay at the castle? Surely you have your own home?"

"I wish to stay here for many reasons. But only with permission."

She thought for a moment.

"Severus would like that."

He looked away, out the window to be specific. He watched a hippogriff rise above the tree line before diving back down.

"I am not so sure on that statement. But if it helps you say yes I will not deny that that man is part of the reason I wish to stay."

"If it puts him in any other mood than the one he's been in, than by all means."

"Thank you Minerva."Harry stood and nodded at her. He walked over to the door before making his way silently down the stairs.

_She's right you know. _I thought I got rid of you. _Never. _He mentally rolled his eyes, as he passed a couple of third years. Their eyes going wide before they ran off. _Hmmm, that is new. _Harry shrugged. _What are you going to do about him? _Nothing. _Then why are you here? _

Harry looked in front of him and stared at the familiar sneer.

"Ah, the young one returns."

"Good evening sir."

"And he learns manners."

He ignored the jab and sighed, looking around he tried to figure out what had brought him down this way.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm trying to figure that out myself actually."

"Unless you are here to mend what you have broken I suggest you leave."

Harry gave the portrait a cool look. "It is on my list. But as I told him. He must accept himself before he should approach me. I know enough of his people to know that they do not hide." He turned to walk away.

"He may need help from someone else. He has spent too many years hiding."

He stopped for a second before he continued walking. He had tea with family soon. He grimaced. Narcissa he could stand. It was her son, husband, and sister he was unsure of. But s he had promised he would try to keep the open mind.

As he was walking he found an inconspicuous door a few corridors from Snapes room. He gave it a curious look before opening it.

And it did not budge.

He stared at it for a moment his hand still on the handle. There was nothing special about the door. It was plain. Normal. Something people just walked by without second though. Depending on what was behind it, it would be perfect. No one expected him in the dungeons. _And you will be close to Severus. _As he thought he ran his fingers over the handle the smooth grooves taking shape. The smooth metal shaping into jagged patterns. Harry looked down at the handle and almost laughed. His hand grasped the midsection of a snake ready to strike; its eyes sparkling up at him.

{_May I ask if you would open?} _

_{You may speaker, but I may not open. Only those with good reason may stay in these rooms.}_

_{I wish to stay close to those I care about so that I may be more able to protect them. I wish a place to rest, to learn, and to train. But I need some place I can stay that no one will think to find me.}_

The snake said nothing for a moment. Before nodding slowly. {_I will grant you entry.}_ And he struck; sinking his fangs into the soft skin of his hand. Harry winced as the snake released his hand and the door opened slowly.

{_You may enter at will. But if you are not in the room no one will be granted entry." _He rubbed his hand as the puncture marks healed slowly. He nodded at the snake.

{_Thank you Guardian.}_ He said grudgingly. {_Couldn't have warned me though?"}_ The guardian hissed a laugh as the door closed behind him.

As the door closed Harry surveyed the room in all its glory, pentagonal glory. Surprisingly all the walls were a grey blue color. The hardwood floor, which spread from the door to the other 4 doors and entry to the kitchen, was a deep maple. There was a large plush green rug sitting in front of the intricately carved fireplace, depicting the death and rebirth of a phoenix on the right side while on the left the hatching and growth of a mighty basilisk. Sitting on top of the rug was a Black soft leather couch, love seat, and a single black high back chair, sitting in the middle of the furniture was a dark ebony wood table. With the fireplace to his left, on the other side was a single wall filled with matching dark Ebony wood book shelves. Some had books already resting there while others were still blank. He at least would have plenty of room for his own collections. On the next wall was the opening to the kitchen, it looked to be recently updated and well stocked. He made a mental note to inspect it further after speaking to his 'family'. There was a large landscape painting of waves crashing into a beach, separating the kitchen and another door. Walking over he opened the door and sighed at the large four poster bed, covered with black sheets with midnight blue hangings that matched the hangings on the enchanted bay windows that ran along a short portion of the left wall. The floor was covered in an evergreen carpet that and there was a beautiful oak armoire sitting also against the right wall.

Closing the door he opened the one next to it, which opened into a stylish open bathroom with a large bath that could make the prefect bath run for its money. Closing this door he walked past a wall that held blank portraits, expect for the center one. The man sleeping in the portrait was none other than the same man that guards the Potions masters quarters. Thinking it better than to wake the snarky founder he moved quietly to the next door. Inside was a large work table that held at least 10 different types of cauldrons. The wall to the right was pretty much entry to a walk-in ingredient cupboard. To the right was all the equipment needed to brew and storage, which already held dozens of potions. Feeling excited he left that room to the final room. Not knowing what it could be he opened it. And it was blank. Almost like that of a new canvas. He felt a little down thinking he would have liked a room he could practice his other masteries without damaging anything he almost left but then the room started to change into exactly what he wanted. Which was almost a replica of the room the Room of Requirement gave the DA. Getting a sudden idea he thought of somewhere he could swim, and again the room changed into a small but deep swimming pool complete with towels and chairs. He smiled and left the room patting the door. _We're going to become great friends. _

He looked back into the main room he smiled.

Time to get ready for the family.

Severus POV

He could feel the spells dissolve but he remained still. His thoughts too much in turmoil to move. Harry would not accept him. _Why should he?_ Severus knew who he was. And he was not a nice man. He had been hiding behind his masks for so long he was unsure if they were masks at all. _You must first accept yourself _he knew he had hidden his heritage from the world. It was a risk to too many. The only that had known where the other professors and the Malfoys. He looked down at his hand the aged skin he knew was not entirely his own. Could he let his masks go? He clenched his fist.

A/N Okay. Probably not what you were all thinking. But this is how it came out. And I sort of like it. Well tell me what you think. TTFN.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: We all know we don't own or make money. Those who claim to… well we all know there don't.

Warning: I take no responsibility if reader is allergic to slash or anything else in this fic. You have been warned in the previous chapters and if that didn't get through I am sorry. You're the ignorant one.

A/N okay it hasn't been too long. Don't throw anything too nasty. Well allons-y.

_Previously- _

_He could feel the spells dissolve but he remained still. His thoughts too much in turmoil to move. Harry would not accept him. __Why should he?__ Severus knew who he was. And he was not a nice man. He had been hiding behind his masks for so long he was unsure if they were masks at all. __You must first accept yourself __he knew he had hidden his heritage from the world. It was a risk to too many. The only that had known where the other professors and the Malfoys. He looked down at his hand the aged skin he knew was not entirely his own. Could he let his masks go? He clenched his fist._

Presently-

Harry sat the bowl of brightly colored sour gummies on the dark coffee table next to the tray of tea and biscuits. Now all he needed was his family to make their appearance.

That was something that got him. His family. It was an interesting thought that he now considered _them_ his family. When he had left he was almost ready to strip them of their familial ties just because of his previous encounters. But after staying with the *Marius family he had given them the chance, or choice rather, to stay or walk away. What happened after that would determine his opinion of them. So far, the opinion was mixed. He could not just look past the fact that his Godfather was killed by one of the people about to visit him. But during his correspondence with Narcissa she insisted that there was more to the veil then he originally thought.

There was a knock on the door and the handle hissed at him that there was a group of four waiting for him, he decided it was time.

The rest was up to them.

Snapes POV

"Minerva why did you not tell me that you had gotten a hold of him!" he slammed his fist onto the desk in front of him. The older woman just looked at him and waited. "I looked everywhere for him! For months! And I come to find you have had correspondence with him." He fell back into the armchair and gripped the arms tightly.

The woman handed him a cup of tea, and just for the fact he knew there was a calming draught in it, he accepted. He watched her watch him, and they waited a few minutes for the potions to affect him.

It took at least three, a weak one by his standard, but he felt the tense muscles all over his face, shoulders, and back relax as the potion worked its magic.

Looking back at the woman he sighed. "Why didn't you just tell me?"

"Because you would have gone of on some goose chase and tried to find him. And he did not want that."

"I see."

"Severus, do not jump to conclusions. The young man simply needed the time. And you running after him would have solved nothing. Have you noticed he is better? That family helped him move on. It was what he needed on more than one level."

Severus sat quietly thinking over the brief encounter with Harry. He had held himself with confidence, something he had lacked before.

"He has changed in many ways Severus; did you not see the tattoo he now has around his neck?"

He ran his finger against his lips. "I do not believe it to be a simple tattoo."

"Oh?"

His finger moved to his left wrist and ran over the covered ink. "If he has indeed been with a family then they may be what remain of a specific ritual."

"The customs of your people are not that well known Severus. What rituals?"

"An apprentice must complete a test and a ritual to become a master of the art. If the ritual is a success it leaves intricate tattoos on the body."

"Do you know what art he is a master of?"

"Every tattoo is different depending on the person. And I do not think that is his only one."

They sat in silence for a moment, both drinking their tea and going over the information.

She coughed quietly. "Severus what are you going to do now?"

His grip tightened on the cup and he looked away. "Nothing."

"Nothing? Severus he is back. And he still calls does he not?"

He set the cup on the tea tray. "Of course he still calls woman. But he asks me to do something I will not do. I will not chase that that will never accept me."

He stood stiffly and started to pace. "Why would he, his greasy potions master. I have nothing to offer. He has already expressed that others want him."

"Severus I know enough that only one calls to you. And they do not call to anyone else. They may want him but he is yours. And you're just going to give up because you do not think he is capable of accepting you? That is a cowardly move."

"I am not a coward!" he slammed his hands onto the table surface. He breathed deeply for a couple moments before shame boiled up inside.

"Prove it to me. To him. You're so adamant about it. Prove it to yourself. What is it he asks of you?" His fingers curled into themselves.

"He asks me to accept myself. To not hide who I am. He taunted me that the vamp…that the family he was with do not hide." He sneered.

"Well Severus this is not something I can help you with. As he said you must accept yourself." She raised and walked around the desk placing a hand on his shoulder. His face was hidden behind his hair. "But I can tell you this if you do want him, do not give up. I know who you are Severus Tobias Slytherin Prince Snape. You were a death eater." The shoulder tensed beneath her hand. "A Spy for the good. You did many things but you are a good man. You sacrificed so much for the peace of others and you no longer have any masters. You are free. You have the ancient blood of one of our founders who was also a good man. You are a Vampire. A Born. And one day you will have a family of your own." She patted his shoulder before leaving the office.

He clenched his fist as he though over her words.

All of it was true. But it could not change who he is.

Harry's POV

The door swung open to his touch, the four people outside his door stood quietly. Waiting.

"I am glad you were able to find the rooms. Come in. I have some tea prepared for us."

They all nodded, Narcissa gave a small smile in greeting as they all passed him into the sitting room. The Malfoys sat on the couch and Bellatrix sat in one of the arm chairs. He sighed as he walked to the other and sat. It was silent but Lucius changed that.

"I must admit it surprised me to find you in the dungeons with the snakes." He took the offered tea and sipped it.

Harry sat back into his chair. "You will find, Lucius, that there is much about me that would surprise you. But that is beyond the point. The dungeons are more inviting than the rest of the castle. And they allow me to do what I have to do without the eyes of others watching me."

The man nodded and relaxed a little bit. Harry sneaked a glance at Bella; she had been silent and watching. He couldn't decide if she was planning a way to kill him or what. But it was getting unnerving. He looked at Draco briefly. The man looked tired. But he was looking around the room in interest. Narcissa coughed quietly and he focused on her.

"My lord."

"Narcissa, I have asked you to call me Harry."

"Harry, throughout our correspondence you never once mentioned what you wanted of my family."

He thought for a moment before sitting forward and looking all of them in the eyes. "When this ring first appeared on my hand and I was told that you were my family, my first thought was to cut all familial ties." Bella narrowed her eyes. "But I was given the advice of giving you a chance as I know that if I had you would no longer be Blacks. You would be unknown. Disowned. So I gave you a choice. Leave the dark lord or don't. As you know I am to fight him. Whether I win or lose is up to fate but I did not want to be fighting against family if I had the choice."

"If we had chosen to stay with the dark lord would you have cut the ties?"

"Yes."

They sat in silence again before Bella spoke up. "What are we to do now? You have locked us out of the Black vaults. We have no means of jobs and we are here because it is the only place that is safe for us 'death eaters'."

"We wait for the war to end. You may decide to stand next to the dark lord if you wish. But if you do you cannot come back. After the war you will be free if you stand by me. You are in all technicalities my cousin. All of you are the last family I have left."

Draco snorted into his tea. All eyes looked at him.

"What that sounded corny as hell." Bella smirked with Draco. Narcissa smiled and Lucius leaned back. It seemed that was what they needed to break the ice.

Harry laughed. And stood up. He held his hand out to Draco and smiled. "Hello my name his Harry Potter Black." The scene so much like that of first year with one difference. Draco smirked and took his hand.

"Draco Malfoy."

A/N so the next chapter. Short I know. Losing momentum but there will be a catch next time. Just wait for it. And waiting…. Waiting…. I'm kidding. It shouldn't be too long. Let me know what you think. TTFN


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own. At all. If it was in the original Harry Potter universe, it is not mine. At all. This plot is about it.

Warnings: this is slash. If you do not like this, this chapter… yes the one you are currently reading. Is definitely NOT for you. If this doesn't bug you… well then by all means. Enjoy!

A/N Hello. Just a little something to feed the inner demons and keep the jackals away. It's something that has been on my mind for a long time I just never could get it down in writing…. Or which story it was going to go in. But its filler. Just this one. It's okay. I will update soon. I just could not not write this. Allons-y!

He tingled. It was the most basic explanation his hazy mind could come up with as the man's body melded with his. The firm hands started at his jaw clutching at both sides of his face as if holding on for dear life. Soft lips dueled with his. Melding, melting, a battle for dominance he gladly lost as the usually sharp tongue coaxed his into the age long ritual. The hands smoothed down his neck and flattened against his chest, barely resting as they fell to his hips and pushed him forcefully into the wall behind him.

He soared; as the sting from impact matched the reunion of their bodies. The frantic pull of emotions as he tried to get his hands to touch every piece of skin, any piece that they could. They gripped at his shoulders as the hands reached behind his thighs and pulled him up. He wrapped his legs around the thin trim waist and the hands settled on his ass, gripping, flexing, pawing, pulling him closer, and pulling him away.

He touched the clouds; as he pulled himself up and flung his head to the side against the wall. The thin lips attached to his collar bone. Biting, licking, and sucking. His hands moved the long neck and pulled the head up as he force their lips to crash together once more. His back slid against the wall as he was deposited on the thin window ledge that was there. His hands curled into the long hair as the man once again removed those sinful lips and bit his neck.

He fell; as the hands gripped his hips tighter, Bruising; as they brought his burning arousal against that of the other man. Both moaning out at delicious friction it caused. The thin fingers slipped beneath his shirt and caressed the burning skin beneath. Slipping beneath the waist band and pulling him even closer. He moved his hands down the man's chest. Slipping them past the hundreds of buttons and diving into the black folds of the cloak he wore to connect with the hot skin beneath. Firm abdominal muscles flexed sending spikes of arousal down his spine. The man growled and forced their mouths together, sending his tongue to taste, to devour anything; everything. His hands skimmed around ribs and gripped tightly at the shoulder blades as he let out a gasp.

He crashed; as the tongue coaxed his into the others mouth and lips closed around the silver bar; sucking, pulling every thought from his mind as they continued to crash their hips together. Gyrating. Pulsing. The simple sighs, gasps, grunts, growls pulling at his heart strings.

Hands released him and crashed into the wall on both sides of his head. The other source of heat pulling away. The mouth slowly releasing his. His tongue pulling slowly back into his own mouth. They breathed deeply. His chest expanding; pulling in the air that his body desperately needed. His eyes opened, fixing on the ebony pools in front of him. They pulled him in. Devoured him. Set his body on fire when there was nothing left to burn. They said everything that the man in front of him could not.

Whoever moved first was not known. They dove in, met, devoured, tasted, touched, felt, sighed, and fed to the flames. Hips pushed into his with renewed vigor. His body pressed harshly into the corners of the window. The pain sharpening his mind as hands fell again to his hips and pushed both into the abyss.

He gripped the face tightly, not remembering moving them. He pulled him closer. Trying to feel every inch of his body connect with that of the body in front of him. He trailed the ball against the lips, slipping his tongue past the barrier running it along the other muscle. Letting the metal trail against the roof, pulling as many sounds he could from the stoic man.

Bodies pressed together, built up, and crashed. Color exploded behind eye lids as the man bit his lip. Regaining dominance as they sprinted towards the edge. And threw themselves off.

He understood the harsh pant, whines, mewls of passion; they all came from him. It was the name.

The words that released from his lips that caused him to wake. Lurching forward from the sweat soaked sheets screaming. The ebony eyes burning into his soul.

"Severus!"

A/N so there you are. Your filler for the day that says so little but tell so much. Yes it's short. But is it good? That is your department. I happen to like it. But let me know will ya. I can never tell with you people… seriously a bunch of blank faces. Well that probably has to do with the fact that I have not met any of you… that I know of… o.O… well… okay TTFN!


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I in no way own this, make money on this, or claim to. If you would like to read a more official, and lengthy, disclaimers please refer to Ch.2 of Seriously Sirius! Thank you.

Warning: This is getting serious. Upcoming slash if you haven't read the previous chapter you should. If you read past this you acknowledge that you have read the warning and decided to continue to read, despite it. In this case if you read something that you find offensive or not to your liking please don't flame. You were warned and chose to read on anyway. Thank you.

A/N So for some reason it's a Meat Loaf day so I dedicate this chapter to 'Cry Over Me'. It's as simple as this. I have nothing to read! Why don't authors update like they used to T-T. I know I'm one of those authors…and that thought… It's depressing. But it has given me plenty of time to write. And I do enjoy writing. And I hope you do enjoy reading it. I have some faithful and I try to update for them. Sometimes. Other times I just get this insane urge to write… or just plain boredom… I can't decide yet… Allons-y!

Harry slammed his fists into the mattress on either side of him, falling pack against the pillow he took a deep breath.

_Damn that was hot. _No! No thinking that! Frustrated he ran both hands through the long hair and sat back up, placing his elbows on his knees; knuckles against his forehead.

_Well it was hot. _He hated that from the first night and he had started dreaming of the man. But it hurt thinking that the man cared not for anything about him. He cared only for his cover, the mask he hides behind. His wall and comforts. His ideals. He only cared for himself. He clenched his hands tightly. He only cared for himself.

_That is wrong and you know it. He has been protecting me since I came here. He healed me when I believed him in the wrong. Even his portrait said he was fond of me. And he seemed worried when it seemed I had run off. _

_Yet…_

That man has always tormented him. After what Snape had witness he had still did what he did in the office. He _knew_ that my home life was shit, yet he always sneered down at me like I was the scum of the earth, the dirt on his shoe. He always said things that he knew would hurt.

He flung the sheet aside and walked to the bathroom, he had a problem to get rid of and he would be damned if he took care of it any other way then with a ice cold shower.

He tried to ignore the memory Snape right outside the wards but it seemed some part of him needed him to remember.

_When he stopped resisting he felt the older man's breath on his neck. He breathed in his scent and his body relaxed. Snape sighed and just held him. For a few minutes they stoop like that before Snape sighed and Harry felt his head rest on his shoulder._

Harry laid his forehead against the cool tile trying to refuse the memory.

_"Harry I'm sorry." The arms tightened around him. And he held his breath. "I was wrong to say what I did to act the way I did. It was wrong of me to…and you were right." The hands holding him turned him around and Snape scanned his face. Looking for some sort of emotion. "I have not given any indication that I deserve your respect. I have treated you horribly in the past and accused you of being something you aren't." Harry held his breath as the man looked at him. Ever part of him was screaming to relax into this man's arms, to let him hold him but his heart and mind told him to run from the pain. Hide. Get away. Snape used one hand to lift his chin making eye contacted. "Harry you are nothing like James Potter. It took me years to realize this and I'm sorry. You are nothing like Lily Evens." Harry pulled his face from the man's grip and looked away." Snape forced him to look again. "That is because you are you. Harry. You have your fathers' features and your mothers' eyes. His natural flight and her temper. But you are not defined by these. Because yes you are their son but you are so much more." Harry barely noticed when Snapes other hand left his side and came to rest on his cheek. He couldn't look away from the eyes boring into his. Snape rested his forehead against his. "Please don't go."_

A tear fell down his face, mingling with the water already falling there.

Snapes POV

Severus lay in his bed. He had woken from the dream and had just stared at the ceiling above him. This was not the first time he had dreamed about Harry. He doubted it would be the last. But this time was different. Maybe it was just that Harry was closer and it was making it more intense.

They had been more frequent since the night in the forest. It was that night when he kissed the younger man that he accepted it. Harry Potter was his One. His _mate. _ He let out a breath as he raised his hand into his line of sight. He stretched it towards the ceiling. The pale wrinkled skin smoothed into ivory. He clenched his fist.

It had been a week since the younger man had returned to Hogwarts. And every time Severus thought he could talk to the younger man he would be left in the dust. He was unsure how to get Harry's attention.

_You must first accept yourself. _

He slammed his fist into the mattress. Climbing off the bed he changed into his teaching robes and left his rooms. It was no use to mope in there. No use to think of what he could not have.

In his anger he did not reapply his glamour. He made his way up to the seventh floor; the astronomy tower. Climbing the steps as swiftly as he could, he unaware of the people that followed behind him. He stepped into the moonlight and breathed in the crisp night air.

"My My Severus that is a look you have not shown in a while."

He spun around and pointed his wand at his old friend and godson. "What do you think you are doing?"

"Just seeing an old friend. I did not expect to see you glamour gone though. Are you interested in taking up Harry?"

He turned back around ignoring the gaping look his godson was giving him. "No. Draco your impersonation of a fish is unbecoming." He snapped. He went to apply the glamour but was stopped when Draco grabbed his hand. His ebony eyes met the blazing grey ones.

"What do you mean no! It is what he wants…" he pulled his hand away.

"If it is truly what he wants he would not be avoiding me at every turn." He hissed. Lucius raised his hands in a calming manner.

"That is bullshit and you know it Uncle Severus!"

He spun around and looked at Draco. "You will not speak to me that way." He whispered. But Draco did not back down.

"I have never seen you this way Uncle. But this is who you are. And Harry knows that. This…" he poked the black clad vampire in the chest. "Is what he wants to see. That man I grew up knowing was never a coward but if you continue to hide behind these masks and glamour's I begin to see that the man always was." He grabbed Draco by the collar.

"I am not a coward." He snarled. His canines obvious in the pale light.

"Prove it! The Severus Snape I knew was a tall and foreboding man. He never flinched he never backed down. But here you are hiding behind an image to protect yourself when you are only hurting yourself and those around you." He pushed the younger man away and looked away. "If that isn't cowardice I don't know what is." His head snapped back to his godson.

"You will cease to call me that. I have done more to protect your hide and everybody else's than you can imagine. I once was a death eater by choice and I will not hesitate to use that knowledge against you. Family or no. I have seen and done more than your fragile mind could comprehend and I will not sit here and listen to you mock me."

He pushed past his friend and was heading towards the door when he spoke for the first time since entering the tower.

"Severus, Harry knows all that. And he is not ashamed that his One is that way. But he does not want to hide. How long are you going to continue this path? He will not be there long. When the time comes he will leave and you will lose him. I beg of you. Please consider this."

Severus turned his head minutely and looked back over the grounds. The sun was starting to peak above the trees, which meant that breakfast would soon be served. He looked at the pleading eyes and waited.

"He has already accepted you. If he had not he would not have publicly challenged you. He is just waiting for you to stop hiding behind an image that is not real. He wishes to see the real you. He knows he does not know the real you but he wishes to. Can you fault him for that? Are you going to leave him to continue to hang? He has taken the step to you but you have not even attempted the move that small distance between you." the blonde walked past him towards the stairs. "Too much longer and he will be gone. I do not think I could see that for either of you."

And he left. He looked at his godson and raised his brow encouraging him to speak once more. The blonde snorted before walking past him.

"I am not supposed to be telling anyone. But Harry is going to have a visitor today. And you will not like who it is. I suggest you step up before someone else does."

The younger man too disappeared down the stairs. Severus slammed his fist into the wall; the stone crumbling slightly under the impact. He growled to himself as he took in both their words. He flicked his wand and reapplied the Glamour. He never had Harry to lose him.

But the thought made anger and sadness boil through his veins. It was an empty feeling. Worse than the last 3 years. Could he really lose him permanently? His head fell against the stone.

He didn't want to lose him.

Again he looked at his hand. The glamour stayed and he scowled as he made his way to the great hall.

Harry's POV (I almost considered ending it here. But *shrugs* it will a long chapter. Smiles everyone!)

Harry sighed as the door closed behind him. The guardian gave him a farewell as he started to slowly walk the path to the great hall. It was when he entered the main hall he sensed someone watching him. Per habit he guessed it was Severus and almost shrugged it off. He had been trying to talk to him the past week. And Harry just was not ready to confront him. No matter how much he thought he was.

The first night he had dreamed of the night he left. It started in the forest with the kiss and Severus pleading with him not to leave but eventually it morphed into the confrontation in the office, then into the night before that with his uncle. With those memories fresh on his mind he was avoiding the man. The emotions were still fresh. Even three years later and he still remembered every angry word. Every sorrowful word also. It was why he almost ignored the presence.

Almost.

This person was not Severus and it put him on edge. He pushed his hands into his pockets as he pulled his tongue ring through his lips. He pushed his magic out to find the presence of the one watching him as he walked slowly towards the great hall doors. The person was against the wall behind the pillar. And they felt oddly familiar. They were not going to attack him that he could tell, they were waiting and observing. He reached his hand out to the door and pushed on it. It opened easily but it was when the hall turned to look at him that the person made themselves known.

By wrapping their arms around his waist and pulling him flush against the broad chest.

"Well Harry I was sent to check on you and here I find you alone." The man smirked into his hair as the hall went silent. "And what is this? You have not been claimed yet." Harry groaned as the taller man pushed him into the room. Of course they felt familiar. But why were they here. "What happened to your supposed one? Hmmm. It seems he is hiding. Now what shall we do with this information Master Hadrian Jamie Potter Black?"

Harry pulled himself from the arms and punched Carle in the arm. He straightened as the auburn man rubbed it with a pout.

"Master Damitris Carle what is it you think you are doing?"

He raised his hands and shrugged his fangs peaking past his wide smile. "Just greeting an old friend. Is that a crime now Lord?"

Harry looked around at the hall, all the students gaped in their direction, most of the teachers looked on in suspicion, and Minerva however was smirking. The Malfoy's looked confused except Draco and Lucius. Draco looked at the man two seats over and smirked. Lucius looked sad for a moment before standing and walking down the steps. Harry took a peak under his lashes at the one man that mattered and almost gasped at the dark look that was being sent at Carle. He hoped there would not be a duel here. It would end badly. No matter which side won.

Lucius came forward as Damitris put his arm around his shoulder and drew him closer. He brought his lips close to his ear to speak softly. "The vampire in the glamour, he is your one? He will lose if he doesn't come out of hiding soon. Remember by your birthday _Harry."_ Lucius bowed as he reached them, Harry glanced again at Severus. His fingers were white around the glass he was holding as Narcissa whispered urgently to him.

_I know, only a little under a year until his 21__st__. That was the deadline, if Severus did not make the choice, the Marius family would. _ Harry smiled sadly. And Severus did not want to make that choice.

"My name is Lucius Malfoy. I am part of Lord Black's family, as part of that family I would ask for introductions before you accost him further."

Carle separated from him and bowed dramatically. "Greetings Lord Malfoy. I hail from the Marius Family. My name is Damitris Albarstre Carle (Dah-Me-Trees, Al-Bar- Streh, Car- leh). I was a teacher of Lord Black until he finished his three year apprenticeship in late July. I have been sent by my born Charlemagne Marius to check on his charge." He straightened up and brushed his shoulder length auburn hair to the side. His long nails skimming the tribal tattoo on his left brow. Lucius bowed again.

"If it isn't too rude I think that you should join us for breakfast in our or our Lords quarters. Harry?"

Harry put a little space in between him and Carle and nodded. "I do not believe this is the proper setting for this meeting." He turned his family, avidly ignoring the dark gaze. "Bella, Narcissa, Draco, if it is not too much trouble would you please accompany me and my guest to my rooms?" the three stood and said their good byes to the staff. Severus stood too and walked swiftly down the steps towards them. Draco looked pleased with this. But Harry stepped in front of him speaking to him for the first time since he returned.

"Severus don't." Said man looked down at him sharply. His dark eyes narrowing. He leaned down as he grasped his arm tightly.

"I will not allow him to be here if he is going to stake claim like this. Not in _MY_ territory." The man growled. Harry flushed from the close contact but also in anger. He grabbed the man's hand and pulled it slowly from his arm.

"Severus it is your choice. And time is running out. I cannot wait for you." He took a deep breath; his eyes flashing dangerously. "I will not wait for you to decide you want this. You know the conditions. But please do not cause anything." He turned to follow his family and caught the smirk on Carle's face. He scowled at the other man. He felt a building of magic behind him and quickly turned pointing his wand straight at Severus. "Please. I will have to protect a member of my _Family_." Please understand what I am trying to tell you.

The eyes widened a bit before he slipped his wand back in his sleeve. He turned again but not before noticing the sad look in the black eyes.

He scowled at the other man as he slung his arm around his shoulder again. "Harry you are going to have to show me around. I will be here a while you know." He stopped suddenly and turned his brown eyes to meet the black ones. "And when the Born of this territory comes out I will have to meet with him formally."

Harry just nodded. He refused to look back. Not now. Not when he had made it clear that if Severus would not accept it he would choose his Family.

Once they made it to the rooms Carle released him and bowed to him. "I apologize Master Hadrian Jamie Potter Black for my abrupt appearance and my rudeness. Originally it was not my intention to introduce myself in that way but seeing that you were not marked yet surprised me. I had to force yours to make a move."

Harry looked at him a moment before calmly sitting down, laying his wand on the arm. Bella sat at his side. Over the last week they, and the whole family, had gotten closer. She gave him an encouraging look.

"Master Carle, am I to understand Born Marius has sent you to check on my progress?" Carle stood understanding that they would discuss that later.

"Yes. My orders were to meet with the family and to check on you. As his charge you know he has a special interest in you." He sat across from him at the gesture Harry made.

Lucius, Narcissa and Draco sat on the couch next to himself and Bella. Harry ran a hand through his hair. "Charlemagne has had an interest in me for a while."

"You know he sees you as his childe and is only looking out for you."

Harry sighed and called a house elf, ordering some tea and a light breakfast. He stood and opened a cabinet, pulling out a special glass for himself. He filled it with a deep red liquid. "I know. He is putting pressure on our arrangement though." He sat again. As they had during the week, his family gave a look at the glass before the elf appeared and gave them their tea.

Lucius chose this moment to speak. "I apologize for interrupting, but what arrangement are you speaking of?" He took a sip of his tea before giving Harry a look over the rim.

Carle looked at him, giving a pointed look at the glass. "You have not told your family?"

Harry took a deep gulp and placed the intricate goblet on the table top. He spun it in under his fingertips carefully as he thought of how to word this. "No I have not." He sat up and took a deep breath. "When I first met Charlemagne he wanted to immediately change me as it was uncommon for humans to be trained by them without becoming a part of the family themselves. I agreed that he could change me." Draco took in a sharp breath. Harry closed his eyes. "But when we were going through the ritual things changed."

_A dark man stood at the alter with a goblet of his own blood. There was a dagger sitting next to his hand. The rest of the family surrounded the two as they began the ritual. _

_Charlemagne was a dark skinned Born. He had long dark hair pulled back into a high braid. His blue eyes smiled at Harry as he looked around nervously. He gestured for him to step forward. "Harry James Potter Black, you are here by rite of apprenticeship. As a prerequisite you have agreed to shed your mortal skin and join this family as my childe." Harry nodded as he was handed the goblet. "This is the blood of the Marius family. The ritual is as follows. You will ingest the blood and I will drink from the cut I make at your wrist. Are you ready Harry?" Again Harry nodded. The man smiled and gestured at the goblet. Harry looked at the thick liquid a moment before swallowing it quickly. The vampire grabbed his wrist in one hand and the dagger in the other he brought the wrist to his mouth and inhaled deeply. But immediately stepped back. _

"_You have a One?" Harry looked at him in question before the taller man grabbed his wrist and brought it again to his nose. "You have met your One." He breathed quietly. "But have not been marked." The family muttered to themselves. "Harry have you met another vampire before us?" _

_Harry almost shook his head before remembering the conversation between his two professors a month ago. "I am not sure." _

"_Did they say anything about a calling?" He nodded. The man closed his eyes before taking the goblet and setting in down on the alter. He grabbed Harrys hand in his and brought it to his lips. "We will train you without the change Harry. I should have looked for this… because of this I apologize Lord Black. But you must know that because you have drank the blood you will have to be changed eventually. The blood acts as a slow poison to a mortal if they are not changed immediately." _

_Harry shook his head. "Then complete the change."_

_The vampire sighed. "I cannot. Only your One can. I can only change you if he chooses to refuse the bond. I can only fix our misdeed if he does not." _

_Harry thought back to the conversation, the dark man that was his 'One'. He felt tears form in his eyes. "He will not want me. He even said he could not have me." _

_The family stood in silence as the two thought. The older man spoke softly. "The poison will start to affect you in 3 years, about the end of your apprenticeship. After that you will have about a year before it kills you. If he has not accepted you before your date of birth a year after you have finished I will change you. I cannot allow one such as you to die." Harry nodded. _

"_But the poison will work slower if you continue to ingest the blood. Sometimes it will change the poisoned one into a half blood. You will gain some characteristics. Even though you have not completed the change this will allow you to complete your training." Again Harry nodded. The information clouding his head. "Harry this is not common in our race. And it is often considered 'illegal' as you humans call it. You cannot inform anyone except those who will be helping you. Your family. And if your one accepts you he will know immediately by your smell when you complete your bond." Harry blushed brightly. _

Harry picked the glass back up, he brought it to his lips again but Draco slapped the glass from his hand sending it to the floor.

"Why do you continue to drink that? If it is poisoning you why don't you stop?"

Harry sighed and looked at the fireplace. "I must. It is the only thing keeping me alive until my birthday."

Carle looked at the blonde sadly. "It was a grave mistake that we made but it will be fixed so long as this Severus chooses to acknowledge the bond that they share."

Harry growled before standing. "He knows what he must do, but he refuses!"

Lucius sat in thought. "I talked to him this morning about him needing to truly consider his actions. He seemed… stubborn as he always has been. But this changes things. If you told him…" Bella snorted.

They all looked at the woman. "Then he will do it out of necessity. Not out of want. He will only complete the bond to save Harry not because he cares." Harry looked at the woman surprised. He did not think she had understood his reasons as she had. He nodded.

"I need Severus to want this. It is the only way. But he refuse to do it any other way."

Draco stood angrily. "My godfather will not pull his head out of his ass that soon." Narcissa covered her mouth. "He refuses to listen to us. I knew you were going to be visited, I warned him. And he doesn't even seem fazed. He is already under the impression that it is you who will not accept him. That he has already lost. And if we know this… please! Please just go through with the change! I can't lose the closest thing to a brother I have!" Draco stood with his fists clenched. Angry tears running down his face.

Harry continues to stare at the burning fire. Watching as the flames danced to and fro; as they flickered and caused the shadows to dance away before running back. He sighed as Draco's words washed over him. A lump forming in his throat.

"I cannot." Carle looked on in sadness as the young blonde stormed from the room, the father trying to follow.

(Again I thought about stopping here… but I cannot. For some strange reason something is calling to continue to write. I warn you though… the chapter following this one may be as short as the last. XP)

He turned to the man he had grown to admire over the last three years. His long ebony hair was loose this morning; lying delicately over his left shoulder. He had the silver ball between his teeth again as he stared in to the flames. His green eyes seemed dull now that the conversation was over. He looked down at the spilled blood. He waved his wand as he looked towards the two women. They looked at their Lord in worry. The news truly disturbing them. He stood.

"Harry I need to go into the forest. I will be back shortly." The man nodded. He left the room and made his way towards the exit fully aware of the presence following him.

He sighed as he recalled the conversation. His Family was truly sad about the events that took place surrounding the Potter child. But at the time they had no reason to suspect that he would have already met his one. Let alone been intimate with him even if only a little bit. It was enough that no one could change him unless he was rejected.

He stepped into the cool morning and made his way to the forest. The slight crunching of the grass under his feet echoed into the silent grounds. A slight echo answered his as they walked into the forest. They followed him for about five minutes before they both stopped.

He turned and faced the man from earlier. The dark eyes boring into his. He bowed his head as he rested his back against the tree behind him. As he watched the man, the glamour fell slowly and his eyes widened. It seemed that almost 20 years melted off of him. The dark eyes did not change but the deathly pale skin smoothed out into a flawless ivory. The aristocratic face inspected him almost critically. The black shoulder length hair fell to his back as he gained a couple inches standing above him. His slim brow rose as he pointed a slim black nailed finger at him.

"As Born I request that you introduce before setting foot back into my territory. Or approaching my One again." The smooth voice melted any ire Damitris had. It commanded him, made him bend to his will. It was the voice of an old Family. One thought dead.

"My name is Damitris Carle. I am here on business for my Born Charlemagne Marius."

The man glared. "And that business includes my One?"

They stared at each other for a moment before Damitris answered with his own question. "And who are you? You who hide behind glamour like a coward." The man growled and moved swiftly to stand in front of him.

"I am Severus Tobias Salazar Slytherin Snape. I am the remaining member of the Slytherin Family. I am a former death eater and I will not hesitate to curse you before you could think about it. I am Master Severus Snape. Master of Potions, Dark Arts, Defense, and a master in the old ways as taught to me from my grandfather. I am the Born of this territory and I will not allow you to come here and take that which is mine away from me. And by mine I mine my One. I am the mate of Lord Black, and you will not touch him." The dark eyes glinted angrily. Damitris stared at the man for a moment before nodding his head.

"Then you need to show this to the world. Why are you afraid to show this part of you? This is what Harry wants. This is all you need to do. Why do you hesitate?" Severus Snape snarled at him.

"After the display today I can guarantee that the glamour will remain gone. Harry is mine. And if showing myself to the world keeps those who would claim him away then so be it. Unless you are here on actual business I suggest you leave." Damitris sighed.

"Master Snape, tread carefully. I am here as a friend of Harry's, my Born sees him as his childe. I am here only to support and check up on him. But may I speak frankly?"

Severus stepped back and took a deep breath through his nose, then nodded. "Harry requested what he did because he wants you to prove you care. Not because of necessity. He does not wish to hide. And by his 21st he must be changed." The man's nostrils flared angrily. "I cannot tell you why. Harry must explain that to you. I am not here to claim him." He held his hands up. "I speak to you truthfully. And I ask you, do you care for Hadrian Jamie Potter Black?"

Then dark man was silent a moment before looking back towards the barely visible castle towers. "I have always cared for him." He finally whispered.

A/N well… so what do you think. It is a lot to take in, and I'm not sure if I should allow Sev to get off that easy, then again he has suffered for three years. And Harry… so give my opinions, thoughts, anything really. Just review k? so I gave you some more insight on the workings of the vampire culture. I tried to keep to character as it has been a while since I started writing this and I have started other fics where the characters have a different standing. So really I need feedback. Well I'm done for tonight. TTFN


End file.
